I'm weirder than you
by Royal Hold'em
Summary: -Putain…tu trimballes des bouteilles de vodka dans ton sac ? Dit Token en me voyant avec les bras débordant de bouteilles d'alcool. -C'était au cas où on se serait perdu en forêt, je répond avec des grands yeux innocents.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Heu...je préfère prévenir tout de suite : C'est la première Fanfiction que je poste. Même si j'ai fais attention, ça doit être bourré de fautes

d'orthographe ! J'ai rien à rajouter, si ce n'est que j'espère que des gens vont me lire.

Ça va bientôt faire une demi-heure que je suis debout dans un couloir, à attendre comme une paumée. Attention, j'ai rien contre les couloirs, hein ! Qu'on ce le dise ! Non, moi ce qui me gêne, c'est plutôt attendre en fait. Et la question qu'on se pose tous c'est : mais POURQUOI est-elle dans un couloir et qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?

Et ben c'est assez simple. Plutôt long, mais assez simple. J'habitais au Canada, mais mes parents, pour des raisons professionnelles,-j'ai toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase-on dû déménagé ici. Et ici, c'est….South Park, petit ville du Colorado aux montagnes perpétuellement enneigée, aux arbres dans lesquelles on peut trouvé toute sortes d'oiseaux et même des écureuil mais aussi bien sûr aux lacs gelé sur lesquelles on peut patiné en hiver ! Enfin, ça c'est-ce que j'ai lu sur la brochure que mes parents m'on donnée pour que j'arrête de les emmerder avec mes questions. Personnellement, quand je suis arrivée au passage où il parlait des écureuil et des oiseaux, j'ai compris que j'allais me faire chiez. Mais curieusement, mes parents ne m'on pas écouté quand je le leur ait dit. C'est ainsi que j'ai emménagé à South Park. Et que j'ai pu me rendre compte que la brochure disais vrai. Il y a effectivement des lacs gelés, des arbres pleins d'oiseaux, des montagnes…des montagnes…encore des montagnes…et c'est tout. C'est quand je me suis mise à leur raconté la vie passionnante des pigeons qui ont élu domicile dans l'arbre juste en dessous de la fenêtre de ma chambre que mes parents ont décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir. Ou plutôt, ma mère à décidé qu'il était temps de me jeté dehors. Oui, me jeté. Non mais parce que en fait, dans la famille Weiter, on fait rarement les choses normalement. Et on est rarement sains d'esprit. Une fois dehors…non en fait, une fois que j'ai réussis à recraché la neige que j'avais avalée après mon superbe vol plané, j'ai pu me rendre compte que c'était à peut près pareille pour la population de South Park. Car juste devant moi venait de passé un mec au cheveux bruns, plutôt grand. Rien d'anormal jusque là. Sauf qu'il était en train de manger un tacos. Et qu'il était…huit heure du matin. J'étais donc là, assise dehors, dans le froid, à huit heure du matin, de la neige dans les narines, à observé un mec bouffé un tacos. Après cette rapide analyse, j'ai pu me rendre compte que le plus bizarre des deux, ce n'était certainement pas lui. N'importe qui serait donc probablement rentré chez lui, complètement paniqué à l'idée que le première habitant de notre âge que l'on croise nous prenne pour une clodo qui mendie sur le paillasson d'une maison. Seulement voila. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je me suis donc essuyée la neige que j'avais sur le visage, me suis levée et ai commencé à courir en direction du mec aux cheveux bruns.

-He ! L'interpelais-je, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée. Ce qui m'a déjà permis de me faire une petite idée sur lui. Non mais parce qu'il faut quand même être sacrément con-ou aveugle, mais ça sa m'étonnerait-pour ne pas remarqué que quelqu'un est en train de courir vers nous, surtout quant la dite personne court en agitant les bras dans tout les sens. Bon d'accord, faut quand même avouer, je suis pas très grande. Mais voila quoi. Faut pas exagéré non plus. Haha ! Victoire ! Le mec semble enfin m'avoir remarquée.

-Qu'ch qui chpache ? Dit il, visiblement surpris. Et en parlant la bouche pleine.

En parlant la bouche pleine….Je déteste ça. Presque plus que les pingouins. Oui, oui, les pingouins. Je sais pas pourquoi je les aime pas. Ils me font peur je crois.

Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons-ou plutôt à nos tacos, dans la cas présent-je fis abstraction du fait qu'il parlait la bouche pleine et répondis au brun avec un sourire.

-Salut ! Je viens d'emménagé ici, alors je voulais juste me présenté ! Je m'appelle Nina Weiter.

Ouais, Nina. D'après mes parents, comme c'est original, c'est forcément joli.

-Salut, moi je m'appelle Clyde Donovan !…mais, au fait, pourquoi tu as de la neige dans les oreilles ? Me répond il.

…Effectivement. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Mais ça ne semble pas vraiment le déranger, puisqu'il me fait un large sourire. Ce n'est même pas un sourire moqueur, mais un sourire naïf. Et c'est assez flippant de voir un mec de approximativement un mètre huitante me répondre ça, avec un air aussi idiot sur le visage, alors qu'il aurait pu partir en se moquant de moi. Malgré tout, je reste sur mes gardes, parce qu'il fait peut-être semblant d'être aussi débile et attend le bon moment pour attaquer, comme un chacal sournois. Ou peut-être, aussi, qu'il est tout simplement comme un Weiter. Juste con.

-…Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, je lui répond avec méfiance.

-Ah bon ? dit il en me regardant d'un air intrigué.

Il regarde soudain sa montre et s'exclame, visiblement déçu.

-Désolé, mais je dois y allé, j'suis déjà en retard ! A pluuus !

Puis il est partit en agitant le bras dans ma direction.

Je suis restée quelques minutes sans bougé, à me demandé si tout le monde ici était aussi con, avant de ma décidé à rentré chez moi. Après, bien sûr, ma mère n'était pas forcément ravie de me voir rentré après dix minutes. Mais c'est mieux de devoir réussir à atteindre ma chambre en évitant de me recevoir un pot de géranium dans la tête plutôt que resté dehors, dans le froid. Enfin…je pense. Toujours est il que le lendemain matin, au déjeuné, mon père m'a expliqué que j'allais devoir reprendre l'école. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce que ça change que j'y ais ou pas, comme de toute façon je passe mon temps à dormir sur ma table. Et quand j'essaye d'écouté, ça me donne mal à la tête. Mais voilà, comme ma mère tenait entre ses main une assiette remplie de pancake et qu'elle risquait de jeté la dite assiette par terre pour me faire un sermon en agitant ses bras dans tout les sens si jamais je faisais mon commentaire à haute voix, j'ai préféré ne rien dire. L'école. Un sujet assez sensible pour ma mère. À chaque fois que ses amies lui parle de leur progéniture avec orgueil, parlant de leur excellent résultat scolaire, de leur rêve de devenir avocat ou médecin et de leur sérieux, elle est toujours obligée de se faire toute petite pour qu'on ne lui pose pas la fatale question : « et toi Marianne, elle s'en sort bien ta fille ? ». Mais en même temps je la comprend un peu. Ce voir obligée de répondre que sa fille n'a aucun résultat dans son agenda car elle s'endort pendant ses contrôles, qu'elle a régulièrement des remarques comme par exemple : « essaye d'enfilé une gomme dans la narine de son camarade »-J'avais une excuse pour celle là. Mon « camarade » m'avait volé un crayon en pensant que je ne remarquerais rien. Enfin, avec le recul, je ne suis plus si sûr que c'était lui-et surtout que sa progéniture à elle veut devenir éleveuse de lama au Pérou, ça peut paraitre un peu moins glorieux.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on m'a inscrite au collège de South Park, et que je me suis vue obligée de reprendre les cours le lendemain, c'est-à-dire…aujourd'hui. Et maintenant j'attend dans les couloir depuis très exactement trente-cinq minutes qu'on vienne me cherché pour m'emmené dans ma nouvelle classe.

-Mademoiselle Weiter ! M'interpelle soudain Monsieur Garrison, mon professeur principal.

Mademoiselle. Ça me perturbe quand on m'appelle comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être vieille. Enfin, c'est mieux que si il m'appelait « miss », parce que dans ce cas j'aurai l'impression de faire un remake de Harry Potter.

-Oui monsieur ? Je répond avec la politesse que j'ai promise d'utilisé à mes parents, pour faire bonne impression. Même si, là, tout de suite maintenant, j'ai juste envie d'enfilé le crayon avec lequel je m'amuse dans la narine de cette enfoiré de M. Garrison qui m'a fait attendre une demi-heure avant de venir me chercher.

Oui, les narines c'est une obsession pour moi. Comme les lamas.

-Les cours vont commencé, vous pouvez donc venir vous présenté à vos nouveaux petit camarades ! m'explique il.

Mes nouveaux petits camarades…putain. Ça fait vraiment tordu. Non mais parce que j'ai quand même seize ans, hein ! Bon d'accord, je mesure un mètre cinquante-cinq, mais j'ai seize ans !

-Ok, let's go !

Ah oui. Je l'ai pas encore précisé, mais parfois, il m'arrive de placer des mots d'anglais dans mes phrases. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça me vient comme ça.

Toujours est il que mon professeur m'a guidé dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant ma salle de classe. Ouf. Les toilettes sont juste à côté. Oui, c'est très important les toilettes. En tout cas pour moi. C'est la première chose que je repère si je suis invitée chez des gens. Ça me rassure de savoir où elles sont si ma vessie venait à brusquement me lâcher

Je fus brusquement ramenée à la réalité lorsque a ouvert la porte de la classe puis a réclamé le silence, avant de faire le monologue habituelle de « il y a une nouvelle élève dans la classe aussi je vous prierais d'être aimable avec elle pour qu'elle s'intègre…» et tout ce qui va avec.

Personnellement, moi, si on me fait ce discours, ça me donne juste envie de faire en sorte que le pauvre petit nouveau-ou la pauvre petite nouvelle-ne s'intègre justement PAS. Après si je pense ça, c'est peut-être juste à cause de mon esprit tordu, mais…voilà quoi.

Bon. Garrison m'a ouvert la porte de la classe et me fait un sourire qui se veut encourageant mais qui me donne juste envie de fuir à l'autre bout du couloir. C'est donc à moi de jouer. Il me suffit d'entrer. Me présenté. Faire bonne impression. Aller m'asseoir. Écouter les cours. Prendre des notes…merde, ça devient trop compliqué. Je crois que je vais m'arrêté à « me présenté ».

J'inspire profondément après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de moucherons aux alentours, parce que ça ferait quand même hyper tache si je faisais ma présentation avec un moucheron qui dépassait de la narine, puis entre dans la classe d'un pas décidé.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est que la moitié des élève on un bonnet sur la tête. Et pas des simples petit bonnet en laine qu'on peut trouvé dans tout les coins de rue, attention ! Par exemple, le premier que je remarque c'est le ouchanka vert que porte un mec assit à la première rangée de table. Et le dit mec me regarde d'un air sceptique, comme si il évaluait mon pourcentage de chance de survivre dans cette classe. Très rassurant. Bon, faut que j'arrête de tous les fixé, sinon ça risque de pas le faire. Je commence donc mon discours avec un sourire « commercial ».

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Nina Weiter. _I come from _Canada, mais j'ai dû déménagé ici à cause du travail de mes parents. J'espère réussir à m'intégré malgré tout. _thanks_ !

Putain. C'était chaud avec le regard de psychopathe que me jetait un mec plutôt…bedonnant, dirons nous, assis juste en face de moi, mais j'ai réussi. Avec quelques mots d'anglais, mais j'ai réussi.

-Très bien Nina, tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Craig, tout au fond de la classe.

Pfff. Tout au fond de la classe. En gros ça veut dire « t'as finis ton discours, maintenant tu peux te casser le plus loin possible ».

Et si ça se trouve, ce Craig est un geek anti social. Ça expliquerait pourquoi personne n'est à côté de lui.

-Excuser moi m'sieur, mais c'est qui Craig ? Je finis par demander quand je me suis rendue compte que tout au fond de la classe, ben y a plusieurs personnes.

-Le petit con qui est en train de dormir et qui a un bonnet péruvien sur la tête, me répond Monsieur Garrison avec professionnalisme.

Ouah. C'est donc ça les collèges du Colorado. Les prof peuvent insulté leur élèves comme bon leur semble ?

Je me dirige vers le fond de la classe, vers la seule table où est affalé un mec portant un bonnet style péruvien enfoncé sur la tête. Et bien sûr tout le monde me fixe avec admiration. Forcément, avec mes cheveux rose et mes yeux violet je passe pas inaperçue. Non j'déconne. En réalité tout le monde me fixe comme si j'était une chèvre fluorescente dansant sur du Britney Spears, c'est-à-dire très bizarrement, et mes yeux et mes cheveux sont tout à fait normaux, merci mon dieu !

Une fois que je suis assise, Monsieur Garrison reprend son cours. Un cours d'histoire d'après mon horaire. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle d'une série télévisée ? Enfin, moi je m'en fous un peu de toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'allai écouter. En fait, je pense plutôt que je vais réveiller mon voisin de table pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance, comme des gens civilisés ! Oui, oui je connais ce mot.

-He ! Réveille toi !

Putain ! Soit il a un sommeil très lourd, soit il a décidé de m'ignoré. J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas le second option, parce que ma trousse est pleine de gomme et sa tête tournée dans ma direction. J'ai donc ses narines en plein dans mon champs de vision. Bon, je vais lui donner une deuxième chance.

-Aller, réveille toi bordel de merde !

Non, je ne suis pas très patiente.

Ah ! Il semble enfin s'agiter

-Quoi…? Marmonne il.

Et ben. Vu la tête qu'il a quand il se réveille, je comprend que personne ne soit à côté de lui. C'est une sorte de mélange entre un bouledogue et un chameau.

_-_Je suis une nouvelle élève et le prof m'a mise à côté de toi ! C'est pas super ? Je m'exclame avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Putain, si je voulais une table pour moi tout seul au début de l'année, c'était pas pour qu'on me mette une nouvelle à côté ! Me répond il d'un air ennuyé.

Genre. Il n'a pas dû écouté le discours qu'à fait Garrison. Il est supposé m'aidé à m'intégré ! En d'autre circonstance, il serait déjà à l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui enlève ma gomme Babar des narines. Seulement voilà, ce « Craig » a un truc spécial. Et ce truc c'est…un bonnet péruvien !

Petite explication : quand on me dit bonnet péruvien, je pense Pérou ! Quand on me dit Pérou, je pense petite ferme paumée ! Et quand on me dit petite ferme paumée, je pense élevage de lama ! Et comme les lamas sont ma deuxième obsession dans la vie, et ben je me dis que ce Craig et pas forcément quelqu'un de mauvais. Vous suivez ma logique ? J'espère pour vous que non, parce que si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que vous êtes aussi tordu que moi. Mais bref, pour en revenir à nos lamas, j'ai continué la discussion en lui posant la question que j'ai l'habitude de posé à tout les gens avec qui j'ai échanger plus de cinq mots.

-Tu voudrais pas me donner vingt dollars ?

-…Quoi ? Putain, je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes. Dit il tout en lançant un regard de détresse à la gerbille qui semble lui répondre par un regard compatissant depuis sa cage posée sur la table à côté de la nôtre.

-Ben ouais, c'est pour mon association « Pour la sauvegarde des chèvre de Bolivie ! ». Enfin, moi je dis vingt dollars, mais si tu te sens concerné, tu peux versé plus ! Je lui explique avec grand sérieux.

-T'es complètement barje. Je donnerais jamais mon argent pour une connerie pareille, me répond il en me regardant comme si j'étais un caniche nain qui venait soudain de réciter l'alphabet.

Oh le con. On m'avait encore jamais répondu aussi directement. D'habitude c'est plutôt un truc du genre : « Ah, je suis désolée ma petite, mais j'ai oublier mon portefeuille à la maison ! ». Mais au fond, je les comprend un peu. Moi aussi je m'en fous de la sauvegarde des chèvres. En fait, cette association c'est juste une arnaque. Tout l'argent que je récolte, je compte l'utiliser pour m'acheter une ferme au Pérou et devenir éleveuse de lama. Pour le moment, j'ai déjà récolté cent dollar. Peut-être que je peux m'acheter des chiottes avec ça. Ce serai déjà pas mal.

Mais pour en revenir à mon voisin de table, et ben…il s'est rendormit. Respect. Même moi j'arrive pas à m'endormir aussi vite. Comme j'ai pas voulu le réveillé de nouveau, le reste des cours a passer super lentement. Pas que Craig soit du genre bavard, non -en plus il me prend déjà pour une timbrée- mais ça aurait quand même passer plus vite avec quelqu'un à qui parler.

Quand le doux son de la sonnerie annonçant la pause à enfin retentit, tout le monde s'est jeté au dehors de la salle de classe comme des barbares.

Enfin, tout le monde sauf moi, mon voisin de table et un autre mec.

-On y va Tweek ? Dit Craig à l'autre.

Tweek, hein ? C'est plutôt bizarre comme nom, mais pas moche. Un peu comme lui, en fait. Il est assez grand, peut être un mètre septante et a des cheveux blonds ébouriffés dans tout les sens. Mais ce qui le rend bizarre, c'est sa chemise mal boutonnée et le thermos qu'il tient serré contre lui.

-Ah ! O…Ok, Craig. Répond Tweek en bredouillant.

Il semble cependant mal à l'aise et se mordille la lèvre comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est le fait que je le fixe depuis tout à l'heure qui le gêne. Manifestement, Craig en est arriver à la même conclusion.

- Casse toi, me dit il froidement.

Oh, l'enfoiré ! On dirait que personne ne lui a apprit la politesse. Il aurait au moins pu se donner la peine de dire : « casse toi, Nina ». Mais en fait, je suis même pas sûr qu'il connaisse mon prénom.

-Je m'appelle Nina, au cas ou, déclarai-je sur le ton de la confidence.

-Je m'en fous, me répondit il avec une sincérité stupéfiante.

-Heu…Craig, dit Tweek qui semble horriblement mal à l'aise.

Le dit Craig jette un furtif regard au blond, puis fixe quelque secondes le plafond comme si il implorait dieu de lui donner suffisamment de patience pour me supporter. Ahah ! Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit possible. La preuve : mon poisson rouge, mon fidèle Tortimer à qui je confiais ma vie c'est suicidé en se jetant hors de son bocal.

-Bon, Nina, si tu veux tu peux…venir, dit il comme si cette phrase lui avait écorché les lèvres.

Incroyable. Moi, il m'a envoyée chiez, alors qu'il n'a suffit qu'un seul mot à Tweek pour que Craig change d'avis.

-Cool ! Merci ! Je répond avec un large sourire.

Mise à part un léger palpitement de narine, Craig n'a émis aucune objection. Nous nous sommes donc mis en route pour de nouvelle aventure ! Non je déconne, en fait on est juste aller à la cafétéria pour bouffer.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois arrivée à la cafétéria, je jette un rapide coup d'œil au menu.

-Mais c'est merdique ici, en fait ! Pourquoi y a que des pâtes à manger ? Je m'exclame.

-Si tu n'est pas contente, tu peux toujours dégager ! Réplique Craig avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Je le fixe. Il me fixe. Lui pense manifestement que son commentaire a fait mouche et que je vais rentrer chez moi pour manger un kebab- Enfin, un kebab, un steak frite, un truc à bouffer quoi -et moi je suis en train de penser que ce serait une bonne idée mais je ne veux pas le laisser penser qu'il a gagné. Gagné quoi, ça j'en sais rien. Mais on s'en fous, c'est pas le problème pour le moment.

-Non, ça va aller. Je reste _here_, je finis par déclarer en levant le menton dans une attitude de défi.

-Parfait, dit Craig en plissant les yeux, conscient qu'il a faille réussir à se débarrasser de moi.

-Parfait, je répète sur le même ton.

J'ai toujours trouvé ça prodigieusement con quand deux personnage répète « parfait » dans un film. Alors pourquoi je l'ai dis ? Peut être parce que je suis conne moi-même, qui sait. Ha lala. Quelle pensée philosophique. Quand je pense que ma mère crois que je suis un cas désespéré !

-Heu…i…il faudrait peut-être y aller, non ? Suggère la petite voix aigue de Tweek, qui ne faisait qu'observer notre manège jusqu'à maintenant.

Ah, oui. Y faut quand même préciser qu'on est en plein milieux de l'entrée de la cafétéria.

-Tu as raison, approuve Craig tout en entrant, suivit du blond, puis de moi.

Je trouve ça flippant, quand même, que Craig puisse me parler comme si j'étais une sorte de tortue particulièrement lente à la détente-comprenez par là qu'il me parle comme si j'étais incroyablement conne, ce qui n'est pas vrai-et qu'il s'adresse à Tweek comme si il était la voix de la sagesse en personne. Peut être que ça cache quelque chose, qui sait.

-Bon, Nina, écoute moi attentivement, déclare soudain Craig en s'arrêtant à côté d'un pot de fleur.

Pourquoi est-ce que la direction a mit des plantes dans la cafétéria ? C'est inutile, ça prend de la place et y a toujours des toiles d'araignée qui finissent pas se former entre les feuilles. Ah merde, c'est vrai que Craig a l'air de vouloir me dire un truc important.

-_Yes_ ? Je lui répond innocemment.

-Tu vois, j'ai l'habitude de trainer avec les même gens. Jusque là, tu comprends ? Me demande-t- il très sérieusement.

-Oui, je suis pas débile, merci, je dis avec agacement.

-Et ben j'aimerai bien que ça reste comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors tu vas faire en sorte de pas être trop conne et dire des trucs qui on un sens ! Termine il en me fixant comme si j'étais le dernier carré de chocolat qui lui restait, qu'il venait de le faire tombé par terre et que son chien en avait profité pour le bouffer. En gros, ça veut dire qu'il me fixait avec désespoir.

-_That's ok _! T'inquiète pas pour ça, ça va le faire, j'affirme d'un air sûr.

Non mais parce que quand même, faut pas exagéré, hein ! je sais me débrouiller en société !

-Ouais, bien sûr…il marmonne avant de me dire :

-Bon, on y va alors.

Craig, suivit de Tweek m'a donc conduit jusqu'à la table la plus au fond de la cafétéria. Table à laquelle sont assit plusieurs personnes, dont le mec au ouchanka vert et Clyde Donovan, le bouffeur de tacos.

-Vous en avez mit du temps ! S'exclame d'ailleurs Clyde.

-Oui, je sais, marmonne Craig avant de profondément inspirer, puis déclarer à l'adresse de toute les personnes assises à la table. Enfin, moi je dis à l'adresse de toute les personnes assises à la table, mais un rebu de la société qui s'y est peut-être incrusté, ce qui ferait que Craig ne lui parle donc pas ! Mais passons, je m'égare.

-Bon, comme la nouvelle est assise à côté de moi, je suis supposé faire en sorte qu'elle s'intègre, alors…elle vient manger ici, aujourd'hui.

L'enfoiré. Moi qui pensait que c'était parce qu'on avait finit par crée des affinité, entre la salle de classe et la cafétéria, qu'il me permettait de venir !

-Oh ! Mais j'tais déjà rencontrée ! S'exclame soudain Clyde en me pointant du doigt.

Ouais, p'tit con. Et je suis dans la même classe que toi, j'ai envie de lui répondre. Mais comme j'ai promis à mes parents et à Craig de me montré civilisée, ben je peux pas.

-Oui, effectivement, je répond avec un sourire coincé.

Putain, c'est chiant ! Je sens que je vais plus tenir très longtemps. C'est comme ça, je peux pas cacher ma vrai nature au reste du monde !

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Je m'appelle Wendy Testaburger ! S'exclame une fille portant une jupe jaune et un pull et un béret rose avant de se lever pour me serrer vigoureusement la main.

Oh mon dieu. Elle me rappelle ma mère. Cette Wendy aussi semble normale au premier coup d'œil, mais en réalité, si on regarde bien, ses yeux sont légèrement exorbité, comme pour mieux nous fixer ! Et en plus, ses ongles ne sont pas rongé ! Ne venez pas me dire que c'est normal que ses ongles ne soient pas rongés !

-Heu…ou…oui, moi aussi _I'am_ enchantée, je bredouille, troublée.

Heureusement, les autres se contente d'un « salut » général.

-Tu peux venir ici, si tu veux ! Me propose Wendy en me désignant une chaise à côté de la sienne.

J'hésite. Si je m'assoit à côté d'elle, j'aurais l'impression que ma mère est juste à côté de moi et surveille chaque grain de riz que je mange d'un œil critique, mais en même temps…personne d'autre ne m'a proposé une chaise. Je lui refais donc mon sourire coincé et m'assois. Craig me jette alors un bref regard qui doit vouloir dire : « c'est bien Nina, continue à être normale ». Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre par un pouce levé dans sa direction, comme je comptais le faire, j'ai ouvert la bouche.

-Tu voudrais pas me donner vingt dollars ? Je demande à Wendy.

Je jure que je voulais pas. C'est la faute de mes cordes vocales, elles ont décidé de parler toute seules ! Craig ne semble pas l'avoir comprit, puisqu'il a recraché son coca par les narines. C'est plutôt marrant, d'ailleurs, on dirait deux petits geyser.

-Pardon ? Dit Wendy d'un air choqué.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Exactement le genre de réaction qu'aurait eut ma mère.

-Heu…ouais ! C'est pour mon association « pour la sauvegarde des chèvres de

Bolivie ! » je lui explique en essayant d'adopté un ton professionnelle.

-Ah…Mais…mais c'est formidable ! Je suis heureuse de voir que certaine personnes prennent à cœur ce genre de cause ! S'exclame Wendy.

Ok. Complètement timbrée cette fille. Non mais parce que sérieusement, qui se préoccupe des chèvres Boliviennes ? Bon, après, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui ais crée cette association. Mais c'est le seul nom qui m'était venu sur le coup !

-Tient ! Me dit elle, tout sourire, en me tendant un billet de vingt dollar.

-Merci beaucoup ! Les chèvres de Bolivie t'en serons éternellement reconnaissante, Je dis.

Là, certaines personne pourraient pensé que j'ai des remords d'escroqué d'honnête gens. Mais non. Parce que je le fais pour une noble cause. Et en plus, je supporte pas la gueule de cette Wendy, alors…voilà quoi. Ça m'arrange.

-Ça va Craig ? lui demande un gars portant un bonnet bleu à pompon rouge.

À tout les coups, ce mec aussi a déjà recracher du coca par les narines. Ce n'est que quand ça nous ait déjà arriver qu'on peut comprendre cette douleur.

-Ouais, ça va, répond Craig tout en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

Il me jette malgré tout un regarde assassin. Mais bien sûr ! C'est moi la responsable ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si il assez con pour confondre ses narines avec sa gorge. Enfin. Heu. Ouais, je me comprend, c'est l'essentiel.

-Mais bien sûr qu'il va bien, Stan ! Affirme soudain Wendy au mec portant le bonnet bleu.

Elle me semble de plus en plus barjot, cette fille. Non mais parce que…elle fixe Craig comme si elle allait lui arracher les yeux.

-C'est ton frère ? Je demande à Wendy en désignant Stan.

Elle éclate d'un rire hystérique avant de déclarer :

-Non, c'est mon petit ami !

Elle me jette alors un regard froid et me murmure, pour que je sois la seule à pouvoir l'entendre :

-Et j'ai bien l'intention que ça reste comme ça, alors ne t'approche pas de lui !

Ouah. Incroyable comme elle peut change de caractère, cette fille. On dirait un Gremlins.

Et un Gremlins obsédé par son petit ami. Pauvre Stan. Pas que je le connaisse, mais pauvre Stan quand même. Il ne peut même pas se préoccuper de la santé de ses camarades sans que cette folle de Wendy ne le suspecte de la trompé. J'ai rien à dire, si ce n'est que c'est beau l'amour. C'est cool, n'empêche. La journée n'est même pas finie que j'ai déjà rencontré des tas de gens super intéressant ! Ouais. enfin. Super intéressant. Plutôt des barjots, en fait. Mais ça revient au même.

Ah merde, la sonnerie de reprise des cours a sonné. Quoique, d'un côté ça m'arrange. Je préfère être assise à côté de Craig, même si il a l'air de m'en vouloir un peu pour le moment, plutôt que rester à côté de Wendy qui observe toutes les personnes qui s'approche un peu trop de Stan comme si elle allait les étrangler avec leur propre intestin.

-Alors ? Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie non ? Je demande à Craig une fois que l'on est à nouveau assit à notre table dans la salle de classe.

-Plutôt bien sortie ? Tu déconnes j'espère ! Tu t'en sortais au début, mais il a fallut que tu fasses tout foiré avec ton histoire de chèvres Boliviennes ! Maintenant, tout le monde te prend pour une malade ! Dit il avant de me faire un doigt d'honneur.

J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une sorte de TOC pour lui, alors je m'en formalise pas. Mais c'est quand même vachement vexant. Au fait, je me demande si enfilé une gomme dans la narine des gens peut être considéré comme un TOC ? Ça serait cool. Je pourrais poursuivre en justice mon ancien collège pour toute les remarques injustifiées marquées dans mon agenda ! Ils se trouveraient bien con après !

-Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de l'importance de mon association. Grâce à moi, des centaine de chèvres peuvent trouvé un toit chaque année ! je lui explique.

Oui, c'est un mensonge. Et alors ? Je suis immunisée contre tout problème moral. Je suis…insensible ! Sans cœur ! Sans âme ! Un monstre de méchanceté et d'égocentrisme ! Hahaha !

-Depuis quand les chèvre ont besoins d'une maison ? Me demande Craig un sourcil haussé.

Ah. Ouais, pas con. Bon, changeons de sujet, ça commence à devenir compromettant.

-Tu dis que tout le monde me prend pour une malade, mais…ne vient pas me dire que Wendy est plus normale que moi ! T'as vu comment elle mate tout ceux qui s'approche un peu trop près de son Stany ? Je m'exclame en tapant du poing sur la table pour appuyer mes propos.

En plus de ça, elle m'a menacée ! Moi ! Nina Weiter ! Bon, après je dis pas que c'était jamais arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas aussi directement. Par exemple, une fois, une fille à qui j'avais coupé les cheveux avec mes ciseaux pour faire passer le temps en cours de géo avait écrit une menace de mort particulièrement douloureuse à mon égard sur le papier toilette du collège. Je l'ai sut lorsque j'ai voulu allé faire mes besoins les plus primaires et que j'ai entendu une autres fille de ma classe éclater en sanglot depuis ses WC. Elle avait alors jeté le PQ pardessus la porte et j'avais pu en profité pour lire. Et comprendre pourquoi l'autre fille sanglotait depuis sa cabine. J'en fais encore des cauchemars.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que Wendy est un peu…possessive. Confirme Craig, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais…on s'en fout ! C'est pas comparable. Toi t'es une barje, alors que Wendy est juste…très attachée à Stan ! Réplique il.

Très attachée. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et puis…je suis désolée, mais c'est faux, je suis pas une barje.

-Ah ouais ? Et comment t'explique qu'elle m'ait donné vingt dollars si elle est normale ? Je dis, fier de ma réplique.

On a continué à débattre sur si Wendy était plus bizarre que moi ou pas pendant le reste des cours. Et pour information, on à pas réussi à se départager.

Puis y a eut la sonnerie, et Craig s'est précipité vers Tweek sans même un regard pour moi. J'pourrais me sentir vexée dans la mesure ou j'envisageais de lui demandé de sortit avec moi-comprenez par là l'obliger-, avant qu'il ne me prenne pour une cinglée et que je comprenne qu'il semblait plus intéressé par son blond névrosé. Et ouais. Je m'en doutais depuis un p'tit bout de temps…enfin depuis que je suis arrivée quoi…mais j'en ait eut la confirmation quand j'ai vu qu'il avait marqué « Tweek » entouré d'un cœur sur une petite feuille cachée dans sa trousse. C'est tellement niais que ça me donne envie de gerbé, soit dit en passant. Et en plus ça casse tout le mite de Craig Tucker, le mec qui se fout de l'autorité et fait des doigts d'honneur à tout le monde. Mais passons.

Je suis finalement rentrée chez moi. Directement. Et ouais. Faut dire que je viens d'arriver, aussi. J'ai pas d'autre truc à faire, mise à part essayer de trouver Craig pour l'emmerder. Mais je préfère pas, je veux pas non plus qu'il finisse comme Tortimer.

-Bonjour ! Je m'exclame en ouvrant brusquement la porte de chez moi.

-Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ? Me répond ma mère en sortant de la cuisine avec un épluche légume dans une main et une patate dans l'autre.

J'ai beau savoir qu'elle a toujours cette tête quand elle cuisine, elle est assez flippante, avec ses yeux exorbités et ses cheveux qui partent dans tout les sens.

-Heu…le bus a eut un peu de retard, c'est tout, j'explique en me tenant instinctivement prête à fuir, au cas ou l'épluche légume lui échapperait des mains.

Ma mère me fixe quelque secondes, les yeux plissés comme si elle espérait ainsi pouvoir se transformer en détecteur de mensonge. Genre. Pour une fois que je dis la vérité.

-Bien. On peut manger dans une demi heure, finit elle par lâcher froidement.

-Ok, je répond, trop heureuse de m'en être sortie sans me retrouver avec un ustensile de cuisine entre les deux yeux, avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Après le repas, qui s'est bien entendu déroulé dans une ambiance festive et conviviale, je suis retournée dans ma chambre. J'ai observé la famille de pigeons qui habite l'arbre en dessous de la fenêtre de ma chambre quelques minutes, avant de m'endormir le sourire au lèvre en pensant à tout les gens que je pourrais emmerder le lendemain.


	3. torture hebdomadaire

**note de l'auteur : **heu...je me fais peur à moi même quand je vois qu'elle connerie je suis capable d'écrire.

-BOUGER VOUS BORDEL DE MERDE ! MÊME MA GRAND-MERE COURT PLUS VITE !

Alors là, je l'arrête tout de suite. Parce qu'on dirait pas comme ça, mais ça peut courir vachement vite une grand-mère. Il aurait plutôt dû utilisé une limace courant sur du goudron au soleil comme comparaison. J'aurais bien fais ma remarque à haute voix, si j'étais pas sur le point de m'étaler par terre tellement je suis épuisée.

Petit topo de la situation : le premier cours du mardi matin, c'est…la gym ! Et ouais. Quelle chance on a. Surtout quand on sait à quelle point je suis sportive !

Non je rigole. Je ne suis même pas capable de pousser le cadis du super marché sans avoir des crampes dans les bras.

En plus de ça, le prof de gym est un vrai tyran. Ben oui, sinon ce serait pas drôle. Vous vous imaginez ? Un cours de sport sans qu'un élève ne tombe par terre mort de fatigue.

-WEITER ! MON ARRIERE GRAND-MERE POURRAIT VOUS DOUBLEZ EN MARCHANT !

Putain, c'est quoi son problème avec les grand-mère à ce con ? Et puis en plus, je cours pas si lentement que ça.

-Hahaha ! Alors Nina, ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ? Me dit Craig avant de me dépasser.

Bon, il faut quand même préciser qu'il a trois tour de terrain de plus que moi. Mais je m'en fous, moi je me sens pas obligée de montrer à tout le monde que je sais courir vite juste pour faire mon intéressante ! … Non, c'est faux, Je me cherche pas une excuse. Et puis en plus, je suis sûr que ce connard de Craig va finir par ce péter la gueule dans la boue. Parce que oui, il y a de la pluie en plus.

-CA SUFFIT ! VENER AU MILIEU DU TERRAIN, ET AU PAS DE COURSE !

Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allai crever. J'aurai bien voulu me jeter sur le prof pour l'étrangler, comme Gollum l'aurait fait si le prof portait l'anneau unique. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir retrouver un jour l'usage de mes jambes. Je ne suis manifestement pas la seule à penser ça, vu les regards assassin promettant mille et une souffrances dont il est la victime.

Une fois qu'on est tous au centre du terrain, soufflant comme des bœufs et couvert de boue pour ceux qui se sont étaler comme des merdes, le prof reprend la parole.

-Bien. Vous allez maintenant me faire cinquante pompes. Et le premier qui s'arrête, je lui en donne cinquante de plus. Ma suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Dit il d'une voix qui ne laisse pas place à une réplique.

Tout le monde à l'air de vouloir lui faire bouffer ses chaussettes par les oreilles, mais personne ne dit rien. Ils craignent sans doute des tours de terrain supplémentaire.

J'imagine que je devrais aussi fermer ma gueule. Seulement voila. Je suis là pour dire tout haut ce que les gens pensent tout bas ! Je suis…la voix du peuple !

-Monsieur, je trouve ça tout à fait scandaleux que vous fassiez faire des activités défavorisant certains élèves. Parce que c'est vrai, on pourrait penser que la course à pied est un sport où on est tous égaux, mais non. Regardez moi : je mesure un mètre cinquante cinq alors que…Craig par exemple, mesure au moins un mètre huitante ! Ce qui fait que mes jambes mesures nonante centimètres à tout casser, alors que les siennes doivent mesurer…je sais pas moi, cent dix centimètre ! Alors après, c'est vrai que certaine personne sont petites et ont des jambes plus longue que des gens qui sont…j'explique joyeusement.

Jusqu'à ce que le prof m'interrompe.

-Mademoiselle Weiter…à l'avenir, garder vos commentaire à deux balles pour vous. Ce n'est que parce que vous venez d'arrivez que je ne vous fait pas faire vingt tours de terrain supplémentaire. De plus, votre camarade Kyle Broflovski fait la même taille que vous, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il cours aussi vite qu'une chèvre unijambiste.

Quoi ? C'est sérieux ? Un mec fait la même taille que moi et je l'avais même pas remarquer ? Incroyable. Non mais parce que en fait, j'ai l'habitude de repérer tout les gens qui sont aussi ridiculement petit que moi pour pouvoir dire qu'ils font un centimètre de moins et me foutre de leur gueule. Non, ce n'est pas un comportement immature. C'est juste…de l'aide…heu…psychologique. Voila, c'est ça. Mais bref, passons.

-Et c'est qui Kyle ? Je demande au prof de sport avec avidité.

-Lui, là, me répond il en me faisant un signe du menton en direction d'un mec qui n'a visiblement pas remarquer que la moitié des élèves le fixe, vu comme il est occupé à parler avec Stany.

Enfin…Stany, Stan, ça revient au même. Ah mais…Tient donc ! Ce Kyle, c'est le mec au ouchanka vert ! J'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était un nain jusqu'à maintenant.

Je pourrais bien me moquer de lui, mais…ce serais pas très sympa, finalement. Non je déconnais.

-Hahahah ! C'est un nain ! Je rigole en pointant Kyle du doigt.

-Je t'emmerde ! Me répond il après avoir réaliser que c'était de lui que je me foutais.

Je t'emmerde, c'est pas très inventif. Je parie que je peux trouver mieux.

-C'est ça, espèce d'ornithorynque daltonien du pentagone ! Je réplique.

Haha. Essayer donc de trouver mieux. En tout cas, je ne saurais jamais si ce Kyle peut trouver une meilleur insulte, parce que avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le prof est brutalement redevenu le tyran qu'il est.

-CA SUFFIT AVEC VOS CONNERIES ! FAITES MOI VOS POMPES, BANDE DE GRAND-MERE !

N'empêche qu'on aura beau me dire, je reste persuadée qu'il a vécu un traumatisme en rapport avec sa grand-mère. Ou celle de son meilleur ami. Au choix.

-Vous savez monsieur, vous pouvez vous confiez à moi si vous voulez. Je comprend que les personnes âgées puissent vous effrayez. Je suis quelqu'un de compréhensif, Je dis avec un regard maternel.

Tout ceux qui avaient commencé leur pompes se sont étalé dans la boue. Craig me jette un regard qui doit vouloir dire : « mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? », tandis que Tweek me fixe de ses grands yeux comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait. Kyle le nain m'observe comme si j'étais la dernière des connes. Stany avec pitié.

-Nina. Faites moi dix tours de terrain. Maintenant. Dit le prof d'une voix étrangement calme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me chie ? Il m'a dit il y a deux secondes qu'il me ferait pas faire de tours de terrain parce que j'étais nouvelle.

-Mais…je commence, les sourcils froncés.

-J'AI DIS MAINTENANT ! Il hurle comme un malade.

Je n'ai même plus le droit à ma liberté d'expression. C'est scandaleux. Néanmoins, je préfère rien rajouter.

Tout le monde se fout de moi pendant que je commence à courir. Je n'ai probablement pas dû leur parler de mon association, à ces cons. Sinon ils me traiteraient avec plus de respect !

Le prof leur crie dessus pour qu'ils commencent leur pompes. C'est plutôt cool en fait, comme ça je peux observer mes « petits camarades ».

Wendy a déjà finit ses pompes. Incroyable quand on sait que le mec à côté d'elle, Beurre, Beutre ou un truc dans le genre, vient de commencer sa deuxième.

Un peu plus loin, Kyle le nain à bientôt finit. Pas de chance, la gars à côté de lui, Cartman je crois, lui jette un regard fourbe avant de lui enfoncer la tête dans la boue. J'ai rien à dire si ce n'est que le roux et le brun se marient admirablement bien.

Juste derrière, Bebe, une blondasse amie avec Wendy, mate Kyle sans sembler se soucier que Cartman tente de le noyer dans la gadoue.

Tweek est étalé dans la boue, mort de fatigue je crois. Paix à son âme. Craig essaye de le réanimer avec une expression sur le visage que je qualifierais presque de inquiète. Clyde pleurniche en faisant ses pompes, tandis qu'un mec à côté de lui, Token, l'écoute tout en roulant des yeux.

Voila, voila. C'est joyeux tout ça dit donc.

-LE COURS EST TERMINE ! CASSEZ VOUS BANDE DE PETIT CONS !

Y a pas à dire, quelle professionnelle ce prof de gym !

* * *

-He ! J'interpelle Cartman à la sortie des vestiaires.

Ouais, à la sortie. J'allai pas rentrer non plus. Quoique…j'aurai pu me coller des plumes sur tout le corps avec du miel, puis débouler dans le vestiaire et réciter un poème parlant de pigeons et de lamas à Craig. À ce moment là, je parie qu'il laisserait tomber son blond névrosé.

-Quoi ? Me répond il sur la défensive, comme s'il s'attendait à se que je sorte un pingouin de ma poche et le lui balance dans la gueule

-Je tenais juste à te féliciter pour avoir failli réussir à noyer Kyle dans la boue, je dis avant de lui serrer la main.

Là, certaines personnes pourraient croire que je n'aime pas Kylie. Mais non. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que Cartman n'est pas particulièrement apprécié. Alors j'essaye de faire en sorte de lui faire croire qu'il l'est. Apprécié je veux dire. Non, c'est pas ça en fait. J'ai pas de raison particulière. J'avais juste envie j'crois.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Répond Cartman les yeux plissés.

Merde. J'ai pas envie de lui répéter tout ce que je viens de penser. J'ai plus qu'à utilisé une technique de diversion.

-Aller sans rancune ! Souhaite bonne journée à tes bouquetins domestiques des Andes de ma part ! Bonne nuit mon poisson rouge ! Je dis avant de lui plaqué un baisé sonore sur la joue.

Il a l'air vachement choqué. Comme tout ceux qui sont autour de lui d'ailleurs. Il leur faut pas grand-chose.

Une fois qu'on est tous dans la salle de classe pour notre cours de math, je m'affale sur ma chaise avec la grâce d'un phoque sur une banquise.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ? Me dit Craig.

Haaaa. Craig. Mon fidèle voisin de table. Lui et moi, nous sommes comme les deux oreilles d'un lapin. L'un sans l'autre, on a l'air bien con. Lui et moi, nous sommes comme les deux cornes d'un bouc. L'un sans l'autre on sert plus à que dalle. Lui et moi, nous sommes comme…merde, je trouve plus de comparaison. Mais bref. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que même si on est à côté que depuis deux jours, on s'entend déjà super bien. La preuve : Quand j'ai besoin que quelqun'un ait me chercher une feuille pendant les cours, il est toujours le premier à ce porter volontaire !

Enfin…avec le recul, c'est peut-être aussi parce que j'ai marqué son nom sur une gomme et que je le menace de l'envoyer sur la tête d'un prof si jamais il n'y va pas.

-Ce qui m'a prit ? Oh tu parles de Cartman ! Ben…je sais pas trop. Je m'ennuyais, je crois. Je répond avec nonchalance.

Craig me jette un regard qui veux très clairement dire qu'il doute que mon Q.I excède les cinquante.

Vous avez remarqué ? Je suis passée maitre dans l'art d'intérprèté son regard.

-T'es quand même bien timbrée, s'incruste Kyle.

Oui, parce qu'il faut préciser qu'on a les math avec Garrison. Alors forcément, il est pas encore arrivé.

-J'suis sûr que si tu dis ça, c'est juste parce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir traité de nain ! Je réplique avec la férociter d'un sanglier défendant ses petits marcassins.

-En parlant de ça…je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais on fait la même taille, dit Kyle en me jetant un regard blasé.

Il insinue donc que je m'insulte moi-même. Mais s'il insinue que je m'insulte moi-même…ça veut dire qu'il insinue que j'aime me faire insulter ! Et si il insinue que j'aime me faire insulté ça veut dire que…

-Maintenant tu me traites de sado masochiste ! Espèce de salaud ! Je te quitte ! Pourquoi tu m'as trompées avec Marie-Clair ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? REPOND ! Je hurle tout en lui agrippant les épaules.

Il me regarde d'un air tellement choqué que j'ai l'impression de revoir la gueule de ma petite cousine quand je lui ai dit que le père noël n'existe pas.

-Désolée, je dis tout en me rasseyant. C'est sortit tout seul. C'était dans le feu de l'action.

Je me mets tranquillement à siffloter, malgré le silence complet dans la classe.

Il me regarde tous d'un regard vide, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur si c'est possible ou non d'être aussi con que moi.

-Je pense que vous devriez arrêté de vous posez des questions. Sinon, vous avez des têtes de constipé après. Et qui veux baiser avec des gens constipé, hein ? Personne ! Et si personne baise avec personne, ben le taux de naissances va baisser de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que des décès ! Et alors je vous le demande : Et ce que vous voulez être à l'origine de la fin du monde ? J'explique avec un regard grave.

* * *

Ils m'ont enfermée dans le placard de la salle de classe. Quand je dis ils, c'est Kyle le nain, Craig mon fidèle voisin de table, Stany le soumis, Wendy la timbrée et Cartman le pas aimé. Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'on aura beau dire, les placards en métal c'est pas mal confortable si on sait trouver la bonne position. Le point négatif, c'est que ce n'est pas encore arrivé.

Alors en attendant, je m'amuse avec ce que je peux. Comprenez par là que je lis les play boy entassé dans un coin par les soins de tout plein de génération de prof qui passait leur temps à glander plutôt qu'à faire leur cours. Pour info, Garrison en fait partie.

Là, certaines personnes pourraient me traiter de perverse. Mais honnêtement, si vous étiez à ma place, vous préfèreriez peut-être lire des fiches de français sur la concordence des temps ? Bon, après c'est vrai que ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un se soit déjà trouvé à ma place mais…imaginons. Votre lapin nain c'est enfuit de sa cage. Vous courez donc dans la rue pour la rattraper, mais manque de bol, il se fait chouter par une voiture sous vos yeux. Vous préfèrez vous suicider en sautant sous les roues d'un camion plutôt que devoir vivre avec l'image de votre cher caramel étaler un peu partout sur le trottoir.

Seulement, dieux à décidé que ce n'était pas encore votre heure de mourir. Vous vous avez décidez que oui. Une bataille de pouce s'engage donc entre vous deux, et vous finissez par gagner. Loyal, dieux vous promet qu'il vous laissera accéder au paradis, mais à condition-ben ouais, y a une condition, parce que c'est dieux quand même, faut pas déconner-que vous réussissiez à rester une semaine dans un placard en métal sans eau ni nourriture. Et voilà. Maintenant vous êtes dans la même merde que moi.

Hahahaha…putain, faut que je sorte, ça devient grave. Même moi j'arrive à mon rendre compte.

-Sans déconner, laisser moi sortir bande de salauds ! Je connais mes droits ! Je hurle à travers la porte du placard.

-Ta gueule Weiter ! On fait ça pour notre bien à tous ! Me répond la voix de Kyle.

-Je m'en fous, votre lapin nain va se faire chouter par une voiture de toute façon ! Et après ce sera à moi de rire, sals cons ! Je réplique avant de reprendre la lecture de mes play boy.

-Faudrait pas la laisser sortir, quand même ? J'entend suggèré Stan.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Un vrai soumis ce mec. Enfin…je promet que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça s'il réussit à me faire sortir.

-Stan…Cette fille va finir par nous rendre tous aussi malades qu'elle. Comme l'a dit Kyle, on a fait ça pour notre bien à tous, dit Wendy d'une voix calme.

J'peux pas la voir, mais je suppose qu'elle à dû passer en mode Gremlins quand Stan à proposé d'aider un autre individu du sexe féminin.

Soudain, plus un bruit dans la salle de classe. Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pourquoi ils ont arrêté de discuter de mon sort ? Peut-être qu'ils se sont tous cassés pour bouffer en m'abandonnant ici. J'espère pour eux que c'est pas le cas.

La porte de mon placard s'est brusquement ouverte dans un bruit de métal rouillé.

-Mademoiselle Weiter, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici en train de lire des play boy ? Me demande très calmement .

Que répondre à ça, si ce n'est :

-Heu…Je…je m'instruis, m'sieur.


	4. Chapter 4

**note de l'auteur : **quatrième chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres.

**Romi-inu : **Merci ! Ma toute première review ! comme c'est émouvant ! Heu...où je trouve mes idées ? Haha ! Secret professionnelle !

* * *

-Cent quarante-deux kilomètres à pied, ça uuuuuse, ça uuuuuse, cent quarante deux kilomètres à pied, ça uuuuuse les souliers ! Cent quarante-trois kilomètres à…

-Putain, ferme ta gueule Weiter ! Hurle Kyle quelque rangs derrière moi.

C'est dingue, il arrête pas de se plaindre ce mec. On dirait un petit vieux.

Mais bref. Il faudrait peut-être que j'explique la situation.

Après que je sois sortie de mon placard, Garrison nous à expliqué qu'on partirait la semaine prochaine pour une semaine de pur folie où on va passer notre temps à boire comme des trous, dealer de la drogue, baiser contre des troncs d'arbre et même braquer des super marchés pour pouvoir s'acheter des cigarettes !

Non je déconnais.

En fait il nous a juste dit qu'on allait faire un camp de deux jours dans un petit village paumé du Colorado.

C'est pour cette raison que en se bel après-midi d'été, toute ma classe se tient en rang de deux tout en se tenant la main, et que ça fait cent quarante-deux couplets de

« ça use les souliers » qu'on marche sur un petit chemin perdu exposé au soleil qui doit nous amené jusqu'à l'auberge supposée nous accueillir.

-Je t'emmerde Kyle ! Je chante si je veux ! C'est mon droit ! Ma liberté d'expression !

Je hurle sans même me retourner.

Comme ça, la situation parait peut-être pas très clair. Alors…

Imaginez que vous marchiez sur un petit chemin goudronné du Colorado par trente degré à l'ombre et que vous tombiez sur un groupe d'ado de seize ans à moitié mort de fatigue qui se tiennent la main par rang de deux, et qu'un rouquin et une blonde de un mètre cinquante-cinq se hurle dessus comme des tordus tandis que leur professeur se traine derrière eux en agonisant.

-M'sieur…on…peut..pas se…lâcher la main, marmonne Token qui doit pratiquement tirer Clyde pour pouvoir avancer.

-…D'accord, finit par lâcher .

Un soupire de soulagement général se fait entendre.

-…Non, je…déconnais, dit Garrison avec un sourire de débile.

Putain, quel con !

Quand il nous a obligé à se tenir la main -parce que c'est « trop chou » d'après lui. Plutôt très tordu, en fait, mais passons- j'ai tout de suite pensé à Craig, mon fidèle voisin de table. Mais à peine je me suis tournée vers lui qu'il tenait déjà la main de Tweek avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Alors ensuite, j'ai pensé à Kyle, parce qu'il fait la même taille que moi du coup c'est plus pratique pour marcher. Mais quand il a vu que je le regardais, il à jeter un regard suppliant à Stany.

Stany qui était à ce moment là face à un dilemme :

Prendre la main de Wendy qui lui jetait un regard genre « si tu ne prend pas ma main je te fait bouffer tes yeux », ou prendre celle de Kylie qui le fixait avec des yeux larmoyant l'air de dire «Pitié, ne me laisse pas avec cette folle ! ».

Stan m'a alors jeter un bref regard. Quand il a vu que je discutais joyeusement de l'effet bénéfique des feuilles de laitue bien fraiche pour l'alimentation des lamas avec Clyde, il a décidé de prendre la main de son « super meilleur pote ».

Le rouquin m'a alors fait un doigt d'honneur, ce qui m'a permit de comprendre que Stan venait de laisser tombé un Gremlins pour un autre.

Il ne me restais alors plus que…Beurre, farine ou un truc en rapport avec les gâteaux, et un mec hyper louche qui à tout le temps le visage caché par la capuche de son anorak.

Mon choix s'est porté sur le gars à l'anorak.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Je lui demande soudain.

Ouais, ça va bientôt faire une heure qu'on marche en se tenant la main mais je lui ai pas encore demandé son prénom. J'avais des choses plus importante à faire. Comme tenter de trouver une limace et la mettre sur le crâne dégarnit de Garrison pour voir si elle peut se transformer en œuf au plat, par exemple.

-Mmmm, me répond il.

-Mmmm ? C'est pas commun comme prénom. Cela dit, c'est vrai que le grand-père maternel du cousin au onzième degré du meilleur ami de jeunesse de la grande tante du frère de l'oncle de…j'explique avec sérieux.

-Non, mon nom c'est Kenny, me dit il après avoir baissé la capuche de son anorak.

Ah. Ouais, je me disais aussi. N'empêche, ce « Kenny » a l'air aussi bavard que Craig.

…

Putain, on se fait chiez ! Va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour mettre de l'ambiance. Trouver un commissariat de police et dire que Garrison est un terroriste qui nous retient en otage ? Trouver des escargots, leur faire des armes avec des brindilles puis faire un combat à mort ? Ou tout simplement…Mais oui, je sais ! Un combat grandeur nature !

-CRAIG ! Je hurle comme une malade. KENNY A DIT QU'IL ALLAIT DEMANDER A TWEEK DE SORTIR AVEC LUI !

J'ai à peine eut le temps de lâcher la main de Kenny avant que Craig ne défonce tout le monde et se jette sur le mec à l'anorak avec la classe d'un plongeur professionnel. Ce qui s'est passé par la suite, c'était beaucoup moins classe, mais qu'est ce qu'on a rigolé ! C'était joyeux, convivial, tout le monde pouvait participé en encourageant soit Craig, soit Kenny ! Y a pas à dire, je suis la meilleur pour mettre l'ambiance ! Vive moi !

-WEITER ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ! Gueule tout en essayant d'empêcher mon petit Craigounet d'amour de tabasser à mort Kenny.

-Mais rien du tout monsieur. J'ai juste permit à Craig de laisser parler son cœur ! C'est vachement romantique, non ? Je répond avec un regard attendrit en direction de mon voisin de table, actuellement en train d'essayer d'étouffer Kenny.

-SALAUD ! CREVE CONNARD ! Hurle il les yeux exorbité par la rage.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une petite crise de jalousie ! Si c'est pas chou tout plein !

-Mais arrêter le putain ! S'exclame Kyle en essayant de sauver Kenny d'une mort certaine avec l'aide de Stan.

Ah. Ouais, c'est vrai que ça commence à devenir vachement gore. Et puis…si jamais Kenny mourait, je serais probablement accusée de meurtre. Ça risquerait de faire tâche sur mon CV. Enfin…je me demande s'il faut un CV pour devenir éleveuse de lama ? Faudra que je me renseigne.

-Deux tacos que Kenny s'en sort avec un nez cassé ! Dit Clyde avec un sourire.

-Trois que c'est son poignet que Craig va lui pété ! répond Token.

J'ai cru comprendre que ces deux là ne parient que des tacos, dans la mesure ou c'est la seule chose qui intéresse Clyde.

-Et moi j'en parie quatre qu'il ne va rien lui casser du tout, mais qu'il va lui faire bouffer ses chaussettes par les narines ! Je m'incruste joyeusement.

-Pari tenu ! Répond Clyde.

* * *

Finalement, personne n'a gagné de tacos. Kyle et Stan ont réussit à sauver Kenny avant que Craig n'ai pu lui casser quoi que ce soit. Ou qu'il ait pu lui faire manger ses chaussettes par les narines, d'ailleurs.

Ensuite, Tout le monde s'est relayé pour soutenir Kenny jusqu'à l'auberge. Enfin, quand je dis tout le monde, je ne me compte évidemment pas. Non mais parce que…il était tout dégoulinant de sang, comme un steak pas cuit. Je voulais pas me tacher.

Craig, quand à lui, à passer la moitié de son temps à fuir Tweek, et l'autre moitié à me jeter des regards assassins.

Et moi ben…j'ai pas pu faire grand-chose comme M. Garrison me surveillait tout en me répétant toute les deux secondes que si le moindre son sortait de ma bouche, il m'arracherait les cordes vocales à main nues.

C'était super.

Maintenant, on est tous dans le halle de l'auberge, pour que le propriétaire nous donne le numéro de nos chambres. Sauf Kenny. Lui, il est à l'infirmerie en train d'agoniser.

-Alors…pour évitez tout problèmes, j'ai fais moi-même la liste pour les chambres, dit Garrison sur un ton qui veut très clairement dire qu'il doute que ça suffise pour éviter de nous entre tuer.

-Clyde Donovan

-Token Black

-Craig Tucker

-Tweek Tweak

* * *

-Kyle Broflovski

-Stan Marsh

-Kenny McCormick

-Eric Cartman

-Butter Stotch

* * *

-Wendy Testaburger

-Bebe Stevens

-Anne Faulk

-Nina Weiter

Pourquoi je dois être dans la même chambre que Wendy ? Je parie que cette timbrée va passé toute la nuit à menacer de mort tout ceux qui sont dans la chambre de son Stany.

-Bon, comme ça a l'air trop dangereux de vous laissez tous dans la même pièce, dit Garrison en me jetant un regard lourd de sens, aller dans vos chambres.

Il s'est soudain pincé l'arête du nez d'un air exaspéré.

-Non en fait je sais que vous n'allez pas m'écouter. Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre, faites ce que vous voulez finalement, déclare il avec un calme qui me fait dire qu'il vient de nous faire un burn-out.

Puis il s'est cassé à l'extérieur en sifflotant.

-Heu…je rêve ou il vient de nous abandonner en nous disant qu'on peut faire…tout ce qu'on veut ? Demande Clyde comme s'il n'osait pas y croire.

-Tu rêves pas…lui répond très calmement Craig.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Tenez, ce sont les clefs des chambres 204, 205 et 206, dit le propriétaire en nous les tendant.

Seulement, tout le monde est encore trop sous le choque pour faire le moindre geste.

-Merci, monsieur, dit Wendy en prenant les clefs.

Ah. Evidemment, elle, l'idée qu'on a une auberge pour nous tout seul et qu'on à la permission de faire tout ce qu'on veut, y comprit se bourrer la gueule, ça ne lui fait rien du tout. Moi en revanche…

-OUAIIIIIS ! Je hurle comme une malade avant de vider mon sac à dos.

Le propriétaire me jette un regard effrayé avant de retourner dans son bureau en marmonnant à propos de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui.

-Putain…tu trimballes des bouteilles de vodka dans ton sac ? Dit Token en me voyant avec les bras débordant de bouteilles d'alcool.

-C'était au cas où on se serait perdu en forêt, je répond avec des grands yeux innocents.


	5. Chapter 5

**KaHiShiki-Sama** : Hehe...merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

* * *

-C'est…c'est à ton tour Nani…Niani…putaiiiin…j'y arrive pas ! dit Clyde avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage, comme une merde.

-Mais non ! Mon nom c'est Nina ! N-I-N-A, je répond.

Sérieusement, il est encore plus con que d'habitude quand il est bourré.

Moi, par contre, je suis pas encore saoul. Faut dire que j'ai une bonne résistance à l'alcool. Quand il était encore assez sobre pour savoir prononcer mon nom correctement, Clyde a dit que c'est parce que j'ai pas de neurone.

Quel salaud.

-Bon aloooors. Stany ! Action ou vérité ? Je demande à Stan, actuellement à moitié en train de dormir sur l'épaule de Bebe.

Et ouais, action ou vérité. Personnellement, c'est le jeu le plus merdique que je connaisse, mais…Comme c'est Cartman, complètement bourré, qui l'a choisit et qu'on dit que de la merde quand on saoul de toute façon, ben ça m'étonne pas.

Putain, je crois que ça à aucun sens ce que je viens de penser. Est-ce que je commencerait à devenir ivre, après seulement une bouteille et demi de bue ?

Ah, non. C'est vrai que ce que je dis ça a de toute façon jamais de sens. Ouf.

-Heu…Vé…vérité ! bredouille Stan

À chaque fois que c'est à mon tour de posé la question, ils choisissent tous ça.

C'est depuis que j'ai donné comme gage à Butters de se raser les cheveux, se les coller sous le nez puis se scotcher de la laitue sur la tête et aller faire le tour du village en chantant des chansons paillardes française.

Le pire c'est que ce con à accepté. Maintenant, il est en train de comaté sur le sol, son jeans sur la tête, et sa moustache improvisée toujours collée sous le nez.

Quand à savoir pourquoi son pantalon est là, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Butters supporte très mal l'alcool.

-Vérité, hein ? Alors, alors…je commence tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Oui, en faisant semblant. Pas parce que je sais pas réfléchir. Qu'on se le dise.

Mais parce que je sais déjà exactement ce que je vais lui demander.

Huhuh, je suis diabolique.

-Je sais ! Je m'exclame soudain.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce, et tout le monde écoute avec attention.

-Stany…est-ce que tu aimes réellement Wendy ? Je demande avec un sourire fourbe.

Oui, je sais, ça fait vachement « film romantique américain » comme question, mais…voila quoi. Sur le coup, j'ai pas trouvé d'autre question chiante.

-Mais bien sûr qu'il m'aime ! Dit Wendy en regardant son petit-ami avec un large sourire.

Il faut préciser que elle, elle n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Quelle fayote cette fille.

-Heu…fait Stan tout en semblant être en pleine réflexion.

Oulah, il doit quand même être bien bourré. J'avais pas prévu qu'il se demanderait réellement si il aime sa Wendy ou pas. Je m'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui hurle tout son amour, puis que je puisse le filmer. Et ensuite le menacer de vendre la vidéo au collège s'il ne me fait pas mes devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Enfin…un truc dans le genre, quoi.

-Stan ? Dit Wendy d'un air vaguement inquiet.

Personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Un silence pesant c'est installé, mais Stany n'a pas l'air d'y faire attention, dans la mesure où il regarde la bouteille de vodka qu'il tient d'un air perplexe, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise quoi répondre.

-Stan ? Alors ? Demande Kyle, qui, bien que complètement bourré, semble avoir un moment de lucidité.

Stan c'est alors très lentement tourné vers Kyle. Il le fixe quelque secondes, avant de hurler comme un ivrogne :

-Je t'aiiiime !

Il a ensuite balancé sa bouteille de vodka derrière lui, puis s'est jeté sur le rouquin.

Ok.

Alors, résumons. Soit Stany et Kylie vont amèrement regretter ce qu'ils sont en train de faire demain, quand je leur montreraient la vidéo que je suis en train d'enregistrer. Vidéo qui est d'ailleurs en train de ce transformer en film déconseillé au mineure, soit…

…soit la moitié de ma classe est gay.

Personnellement, je préfèrerait que ce soit la première option, histoire que j'ai une chance de sortir avec quelqu'un avant la fin de l'année.

-C'est du viol, commente calmement Anne, au moment où Stan a balancé le manteau de Kyle à travers la pièce.

Et ben super ! Au moins maintenant, je sais sur qui compter en cas de problème.

…

Après réflexion, ça m'étonnerait que j'aie un jour besoin que quelqu'un me sauve d'un viol. Non mais parce que…la plupart du temps, les pervers sont des petits vieux habitants des immeubles avec leur chat comme seule compagnie. J'le sais parce que une fois, un vieux papi promenant son chien à tenté de me tripoter. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait simplement regarder l'horaire du bus sur le panneau derrière moi…mais j'ai préféré pas prendre de risque. Je l'ai tabassé avec sa canne, cette enfoiré.

On déconne pas avec moi. Et on plus, j'aime pas les vieux. Bref.

-Non…je suis pas sûr, réplique Clyde les yeux plissés.

-Mais putain, arrêter ! Hurle Craig à l'adresse de Stan et Kyle.

Mon petit Craigounet est actuellement en train de cacher les yeux de Tweek avec ses mains, un air de mère indignée sur le visage.

-C…Craig ? Pourquoi tu me caches les yeux ? Demande le blond, d'une voix innocente.

C'est dingue, mais il supporte l'alcool aussi bien que moi. J'imagine que boire du café jour et nuit depuis sa plus tendre enfance doit aider.

-P…pour rien ! Pour rien du tout ! Bredouille Craig.

Putain ! Avec ces deux cons, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un manga vaguement yaoi à l'humour merdique et au scénario complètement improbable. (1)

…bref. Passons.

-T'es une mère pouleeee, t'es un mère pouleeee, je chantonne bêtement.

-T'as gueule Weiter ! Réplique Craig d'une voix qui se veut hargneuse.

Mais ça marche pas vraiment. Faut dire qu'il a l'air prodigieusement con avec son bonnet à moitié enlevé et ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tout les sens.

Pfff…cet enfoiré. Comment est-ce qu'il ose me dire de fermer ma gueule, hein ? J'pensais qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, en temps que voisin de table, il ne se vexerait pas pour si peu.

…Peut-être qu'il m'en veut toujours pour l'histoire avec Kenny ?

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de plus approfondir cette hypothèse.

Parce que , le visage rouge et les yeux exorbités, vient d'ouvrir la porte.

Putain. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il était pas censé avoir fait son burn-out, lui ?

-BANDE DE PETITS CONS !

Tout le monde se tait. Même Clyde, qui était en train de pleurnicher à cause de Cartman qui a volé sa bouteille de tequila.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Reprend Garrison en avançant jusqu'au milieux de la pièce.

-Ben…on boit comme des trous et…on fait des jeux de merdes, dit Token comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Ouais. Lui aussi il est bien bourré, je crois.

C'est con.

Je pensais qu'il s'intéressait VRAIMENT à ce que lui disais quand je lui ai parlé de mon futur job d'éleveuse de lama.

Avec le recul, c'est vrai que son regard était un peu vide.

-Et on baise, aussi, je rajoute devant le manque de réaction de Garrison.

Non mais parce que…faut pas oublier Stan et Kyle, hein.

Mais le vieux con au crâne aussi lisse qu'une parabole ne dis toujours rien.

Haha ! Aussi lisse qu'une parabole ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être poétique.

-Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps je vous ai laissé tout seul ? Demande finalement Garrison d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Pfff…essayer pas d'avoir l'air intelligent en posant des questions auxquels on peut pas répondre ! Je dis, en agitant ma bouteille de vodka avec agacement.

-Ouais ! On est trop bourrés pour pouvoir calculer ! Renchérit Stan, qui à visiblement abandonné l'idée de baiser avec son super meilleur pote. Super meilleur pote qui est étalé par terre, les yeux exorbités.

Pauvre Kyle. Il est sous le choque, je crois.

Moi j'aurais bien aimé être à sa place. Avec un Stan complètement bourré au dessus de moi. Arrachant mes habits virilement. S'approchant de mes lèvres avec son haleine qui pue l'alcool. Et qui…

Je vais m'arrêter là, je crois. C'est en train de virer au porno.

-Deux heures. Je vous ai laissé seul deux petites heures. Et vous avez réussi à TOUS vous bourrer la gueule avec de la tequila, que je ne sais même pas d'où vous sortez ! S'exclame , rouge de colère.

Haha. Bonne chance pour savoir d'où vient l'alcool. J'compte pas me dénoncer.

-C'est Weiter qui a apporter la vodka et la tequila ! Braille Cartman en me pointant du doigt.

L'enfoiré.

Garrison me fixe. Oh. J'aime pas son regard. C'est le même que celui de ma mère quand elle se prépare à couper une laitue.

Froid et calculateur.

J'ai peur.

* * *

****(1)...Et oui. Voilà le VRAI résumer de ma fic.

**J'n'aime pas dire ça...mais j'ai une annonce à faire. Je pense abandonner cette fic. J'ai plus l'inspiration. Alors...merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews mais...voilà. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je sais à quel point les auteurs qui commence une fic sans la finir sont énervant. Après...peut-être que j'aurais de nouveau l'inspiration. Mais pour le moment, je vais me consacrer à des fics sur le fandom Hetalia.**

**Encore une fois, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup à **KahiShiKi-Sama **pour ta Reviews et tes encouragements ! ça ma motiver à écrire ce chapitre de voir que des gens suivent ma Fic !

**Et voilà. J'suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avais dis que je risquais d'abandonner ma fic, mais tout à coup j'ai eut l'inspiration. Vive moi, quoi. Après j'sais pas si des gens sont toujours là, à me suivre. Alors...j'ai pas l'habitude de le demander mais...Reviews ? **

* * *

Je suis de corvée cuisine.

Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Garrison. À ce qu'il parait, importer de la vodka et de la tequila dans un camp scolaire est illégal.

Alors la je dis : Est-ce que forcer une pauvre enfant innocente comme moi à éplucher des patates est légal ?

…

Je me pose toujours la question. Garrison m'a envoyé chiez quand je le lui ai demandé.

Mais bref.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis entrain de me faire chiez à préparer de la merde pour les autres connards.

Sans déconner, est-ce que j'ai une tête à cuisiner ?

…

Enfin…comme je me parle à moi-même, personne ne risque de me répondre. Y me reste plus qu'à régler ce problème.

-Je suis blonde. Et ce que c'est à cause de ça qu'on me fout à la corvée de cuisine ? Hein ? Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que je suis une fille ? Dans ce cas…j'pourrais porter plainte et me faire tout plein de fric ! Et avec, je pourrais m'acheter le parc des lamas du zoo de Manhattan ! Trop…

-Nina. Ferme. Ta. Putain. De. GUEULE !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce connard de Craig ? Si ça lui pose un problème que je parle, alors il a qu'à pas écouter !

Ah, y faut peut-être préciser que lui aussi doit se taper cette corvée de merde. Lui, c'est parce qu'il avait tabassé Kenny.

Rien de bien grave en somme. Je veux dire…c'est pas que j'aime pas Kenny. C'est juste qu'avec Craig, on a des liens super profond. On a vécu tout pleins de truc super, comme voler des bonbon ensemble ou frauder pour prendre le bus.

Avec le recul, c'est vrai que pour les bonbon je l'ai forcé à venir avec moi pour l'accuser au cas ou ça aurait merdé.

Ça à merdé, soit dit en passant.

Et pour le bus…bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été la seule à frauder et que j'ai fauché le billet de Craig au moment du contrôle mais…

J'suis sûr qu'il à réussit à passer outre mes petites blagues et qu'il garde en mémoire nos bons moment passé ensemble.

Parce qu'il y en a. Sincèrement.

…

Merde.

-Craig…tu sais qu'y m'arrive parfois de déconner un peu et que des fois…bon, disons assez souvent…t'es victimes de mes petites boutades. Mais faut que tu saches que je t'aime fort, et que ben…voilà. Je m'excuse, je dis en posant mon épluche légumes sur la table en attendant la réaction de mon voisin de table.

Il me regarde avec son regard de merlan frit. C'est mauvais signe.

-J'en ai rien à foutre que tu m'aimes fort, et tes excuses, je m'en sers comme papier chiotte, répond il avant de me faire un doigt d'honneur.

Putain. Alors y m'en veut vraiment ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça connard ? Je m'exclame outrée.

-Je sais pas…peut-être parce que t'as réussi à foutre ma vie en l'air en, allé…même pas trois semaines ! Réplique il en posant lui aussi son épluche légume.

Vu son regard, je crois qu'il craint de ne pas se contrôler et m'empaler le gueule avec.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Ça crise d'ado ?

-Et je peux savoir comment est-ce que j'ai foutu ta vie en l'air ? Je dis les yeux plissés.

Non mas parce que…j'me suis excusée quoi. Et il en a rien eut a foutre.

-Comme t'arrêtes pas de me coller plus personne ne veut trainer avec moi ! La seule personne qui ose encore s'approcher, c'est Tweek, dit il avant de me faire de nouveau un doigt d'honneur.

Et il s'en plaint ? Grâce à moi, il peut passer tout plein de temps avec son petit blond névrosé !

Ingrat, va.

-Au fait…t'as réussit à faire ta déclaration à Tweek ? Je lâche sur le ton de la conversation, tout en recommençant à éplucher mes patates.

J'ai bien crû qu'il allait s'étouffer avec le chewing-gum qu'il mâche depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mais putain Nina ! J'te fais la gueule là, alors tu me parles plus, tu m'approches plus, tu dégages ! S'exclame il en fronçant les sourcils d'énervement.

…

Quoi ?

-Fait pas l'con Craig ! Dit pas un truc que tu vas regretter ! Je dit en lui lançant mon regard de biche prise au piège.

Ça consiste à écarquiller les yeux, creuser les joues et montrer les dents.

Après, y a pas forcément de rapport avec la biche. Mais on s'en fout.

-La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que tes parents aient trouvés un travail en Amérique, dit il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Puis il m'a fait un bras accompagné d'un doigt d'honneur. Et il est partit.

-J'm'en fout enfoiré ! Moi au moins, je…je…merde ! Fait chiez putain ! J'ai raté ma réplique ! Je hurle toute seule, comme une conne.

Putain, le salaud. Y m'a laissé tombé comme une merde. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai pas besoin de lui.

…Un peu quand même. Mais juste pour finir d'éplucher les patates plus vite.

Vraiment.

* * *

-Alors voilà, j'aimerais que mon futur lama soit rose. Je sais ce que tu vas dire : les lamas roses, ça existe pas ! Mais si. Parce que tu vois, une fois j'suis allée au Pérou avec mes parents et y a un vieux mec super chelou qui m'a expliqué qu'y avait un champ avec des lamas multicolors quelque part dans un petit village paumé. Mais pour le faire apparaitre, faut danser sur Ievan Polkka avec un poireau dans la main, j'explique avec grand sérieux.

Voilà a quoi j'en suis réduite. Parler de « Monkey », mon futur lama domestique, avec Butters.

Comme j'ai plus Craig…j'ai dû trouver un remplaçant. En fait, j'avais organisé une sélection, mais y a que ce connard qui s'est présenté.

Donc…voilà.

-Ça…ça à l'air super, Nina, bafouille il en frottant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

-Ta vu ça ! Et j't'ai pas encore tout expliqué, y a…je commence avec un large sourire.

-Nina, fout lui la paix ! Me dit soudain Kyle.

Moi j'le dis, c'est un vrai vieux ce mec. Toujours à trouver un truc à redire.

En plus, si y a quelqu'un à plaindre, c'est bien moi. Non mais parce que…c'est Butters quoi. Le mec qui avait jamais bu une goutte d'alcool jusqu'à hier soir et qui, pour ça, à décidé de se punir lui-même en bouffant rien de la journée.

Ça commence à devenir assez chiant d'ailleurs. Son ventre arrête pas de gargouiller.

-Ah lala…fait pas ta mère poule avec Butters, mon p'tit nain ! T'es plus convaincant dans le rôle du gamin. Ou aussi dans celui du papa. Avec Stan comme maman, je réplique avec de grands yeux innocents depuis mon canapé.

-J't'emmerde, marmonne il le visage rouge écarlate, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre.

Haha. Pauvre petit lama, va. Avec moi, y risque jamais d'oublier qu'il était tellement bourré qu'il a faille baiser avec Stan devant tout le monde.

Quoique, avec Cartman non plus, en fait. Alors peut-être que je pourrais le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire.

…

Naaaan. Je déconnais.

On pourrait croire que j'suis une sadique de faire ça. Mais non. C'est juste un moyen d'extérioriser ma haine vis-à-vis du fait que Craig m'ait laissé tomber comme une merde.

Oh oh. Qu'est-ce que je peux être poétique dit donc ! « extérioriser ». « vis-à-vis». Hehe.

Bref.

Tout ça pour dire que. Voilà. Sans Craig c'est plus la même chose. En plus, j'sais pas comment il à fait mais il est plus de corvée cuisine.

Moi si. Comme par hasard. Y a du favoritisme dans l'air quoi.

-Ah ! N…Nina, est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Tweek avec un air tellement stressé sur le visage qu'on dirait que je vais lui balancer ma serviette hygiénique dans la gueule.

Pas que j'en aie sur moi. C'est juste la première comparaison qui m'ait venue. Mais est-ce bien normal ?

Ou vais-je ? Que fais-je ? Mes chaussettes sont-elles bien accordées ?

-Oh ! Tweeky ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Je babille gaiement en oubliant Butters.

-C…C'est juste que…gah ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi comme…comme Craig à l'air de ne plus te parler, répond-il avant de boire rapidement une gorgée de café.

Ohoh. Tout le monde à donc remarqué que je me retrouve aussi seule qu'un morceau de fromage périmé ?

Fuck.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiété, Tweek, mais j't'assure que ça va ! J'ai Butters pour me tenir compagnie ! Je dis avec un sourire coincé.

Mais le névrosé me regarde avec autant de pitié que si j'étais un vieux paillasson plein de merde.

Je me retourne et là, que vois-je ?

Rien.

Ce petit enculé de Butters s'est cassé. Et moi je me suis prise un vent dans la gueule. Je toussote, mal à l'aise.

-Oui alors…j'ai pas forcément Butters mais j'ai…je dis en observant tout autour de moi.

Tweek me regarde avec tellement de pitié que j'ai l'impression d'être un geek à qui il doit annoncer qu'il n'y a plus internet.

Soudain, mon regard s'illumine.

-Oui, regarde ! J'ai cette peluche en forme de bouteille de coca ! Je m'exclame en pointant l'objet du doigt.

-Heu…N…Nina c'est-gah !- pas une peluche, répond il mal à l'aise.

Pfff. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit. J'avais remarqué. En plus, la bouteille est dans la poubelle quoi. Alors j'vois pas qui, à par un dégénéré qui passe le temps en éventrant des chatons, jetterait une peluche.

Y a des choses avec lesquelles on déconne pas.

-Rolala ! Bien sûr que je savais ! Mais comme c'est mon amie, ben elle peut-être tout ce que je veux ! Bob le bricoleur, Chuck Norris, un contrôleur des impôts…j'explique en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

-Oh mon dieu…murmure Tweek, visiblement sous le choque.

Vu sa gueule, j'ai presque cru qu'il allait rajouter « qu'avant nous fait ? » et qu'une blondasse, jeune et sexy, allait apparaitre à côté de lui en essayant de prendre une tête apeurée sous sa tonne de maquillage.

Comme dans les films US, quoi. Si vous voyez pas de quoi je veux parler, ben vous êtes que des incultes. Voilà.

-Quoi ? Je dis avec mon air le plus niais.

-Gah ! Faut…faut que tu te réconcilies avec Craig, dit Tweek en me jetant un regard horrifié.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura pas été trop décevant. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Romi-inu : **Merci ! ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens suivent ma fic !

**KaHiShiKi-Sama :** Merci ! une auteur qui le mérite...? woah, merci beaucoup ! Pour l'inspiration...moi, le seul truc qui m'aide c'est écouter de la musique !

**Lait-il-a :** J'suis franchement contente que ça te plaise. Pour moi cette fic c'était justement écrire tellement de conneries que ça ferait sourire. Donc...je suis contente que ça marche !

**Kyley321** : Merci beaucoup !

**ArcadeGame :** Thank you ! j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira !

**Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! je dois dire que je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, et que dans l'ensemble je le trouve mieux que le chapitre 6. Au fait, je pense mettre un P.O.V Craig dans le prochain chapitre, histoire que vous voyez ce qu'il pense de Nina ! **

* * *

-Tiens. _It's a present_, je dis en tendant mon bouquet de fleur.

Non mais je suis pas allée l'acheter, hein. Qu'on se le dise. Déjà je vais pas user mon fric pour Craig, et ensuite je vois pas comment j'aurais pu trouver un fleuriste dans ce bled paumé.

Heureusement qu'il ne nous reste plus que demain à supporter. Quoique c'était plutôt sympa les soirées beuveries où tout le monde finit déchiré. On apprend plein de choses, comme par exemple que Stan est un gay refoulé et qu'il veut se faire son meilleur ami.

Mais pour en revenir au bouquet, je suis allée cueillir moi-même les fleurs hier soir, juste après ma corvée de cuisine. Bon, comme j'avais pas encore tout à fait décuvé de notre soirée c'était un peu chaud pour choisir les fleurs. Alors j'ai prit ce qui ce rapprochait le plus de marguerites.

À moins que ce soit des pâquerettes ? J'ai jamais réussis à faire la différence.

-Weiter…putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? réplique Craig avec un regard moitié mauvais, moitié perplexe.

hononon. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chou avec ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens ! Et sa petite bouille ensommeillée !

Tient, si il n'y avait pas autant de témoins je l'aurais violé.

Au fait, il faudrait peut-être que je fasse un petit topo de la situation.

Il est une heure du matin, je suis en pyjama devant le dortoir de Craig, Token, Tweek et Clyde et j'ai un bouquet de fleur dans la main.

C'est parce que Tweek a tellement paniqué quand il m'a vue parler avec une bouteille de coca vide hier soir qu'il a décidé qu'il fallait que je me réconcilie avec Craig.

Y a pas à dire, même si c'est un dérangé il est cool ce mec.

Même si théoriquement c'est mon rival. Enfin…je suis même pas sûr qu'il sache que Craig fantasme sur lui.

Telle que je connaisse mon très cher Craig, son fantasme ultime doit être d'habiller Tweek en cochon d'inde.

…

Mais je m'égare.

Tout ça pour dire que Tweeky m'a confié un ou deux tuyaux pour que je puisse reconquérir mon voisin de table.

…Ouais. Enfin dit comme ça on dirait que Craig et une pauvre petite pucelle innocente et que je l'ai trompé avec une chèvre.

Tout en admettant que Craig soit encore puceau, ce dont je doute, et que je sois zoophile. Ce qui est faux, bien entendu.

Cela dit, je suis ouverte à toutes nouvelles expériences.

Mais pour en revenir à pourquoi je suis en pyjama de flanelle rose avec des pâquerettes dans la main devant Craig à une heure du matin, Tweek m'a dit que la seule chose que mon cher camarade au bonnet péruvien aime bien, c'est les cochons d'inde. Mais comme chercher un cochon d'inde sauvage ici serait revenu à chercher un signe hippie dans la chambre de Cartman, j'ai décidé de prendre ce qui ce rapprocherait le plus d'un cochon d'inde. C'est-à-dire des fleur.

Ben voui. Les cochons d'inde bouffe de l'herbe, non ? Alors comme j'allais quand même pas ramener des brins d'herbe, ben j'ai choisis des fleurs.

Voilà. Vous connaissez toute l'histoire.

-Weiter, je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dit Craig, à présent tout à fait réveillé..

C'est clair que là, tout de suite, il est beaucoup moins mignon. Autant il est carrément baisable la journée, autant il a une gueule de psychopathe tuant des petits animaux de la forêt au réveil.

-Je te l'ai dis. C'est un cadeau, je dis joyeusement en fourrant mon bouquet de marguerites dans ses bras.

Il regarde successivement les fleurs, moi, les fleurs, puis déclare d'une voix perplexe :

-Et c'est quoi ?

Pauvre Craig. Déjà qu'il n'est pas très malin quand il est réveillé, ça doit être vachement éprouvant pour lui de réfléchir quand il ne l'est qu'à moitié. Heureusement, je suis quelqu'un sans préjugé.

-C'est des pâquerites, mon chéri, je souffle de ma voix la plus maternelle.

Vraiment, quand je vois à quelle point je peux être douce, je me dis que je devrais envisager de faire une carrière dans l'enseignement. Avec les tout petits, ceux qui font de la peintures avec leur doigts et qui dessinent en tenant leur crayon comme des bourrins.

Dommage que le simple fait de voir un môme me donne envie de lui arracher les tendons d'Achille et l'étrangler avec.

…

Attendez, j'ai dis pâquerites ?

-Des pâquerites ? Répète Craig, les sourcil tellement froncé qu'ils ont pratiquement disparus dans ses narines.

-Mais bien sûr que non, réfléchit un peu avec ton cerveau ! Les pâquerites, ça n'existe pas ! J'ai mélangé marguerites et pâquerettes, voilà tout ! Mais bien sûr, je n'ai jamais droit à l'erreur, moi. On ne m'accorde jamais de second chance, dans ce monde de brute ! La seule personne capable de me comprendre s'est suicidée, j'explique gravement.

-…Quoi ?

Je me retourne et là, que vois-je ? Un Kyle Broflovski à moitié endormit, une gueule d'ahuris sur le visage.

Quand même, pour réussir à avoir l'air à la fois endormit et ahuris, faut le faire. Comme quoi, tout le monde à au moins une qualité. Bon, après, c'est clair que celle de Kyle ne va pas lui servir à grand-chose dans la vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Je dis sur le ton de la conversation.

-J'suis allé pissé…me répond il, un peu méfiant. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Craig, ses pâquerites-on va appeler ça comme ça, c'est plus simple que d'alterner marguerites et pâquerettes-toujours dans les mains, semble vouloir dire quelle que chose. Mais il se ravise bien vite et nous regarde, Kyle et moi, comme si on avait soudain déclaré vouloir adopter des pélican ensemble et de les appeler Barnabé, Maurice et Josiane.

-Oh, moi ? Rien de spécial. J'arrivais pas à m'endormir, alors j'ai décidé de venir donner mon bouquet de fleur à Craig pour qu'on se réconcilie, je déclare comme si le dit Craig n'étais pas juste derrière moi.

Kyle me fixe quelque secondes, puis Craig, visiblement en train de se demander s'il fait un cauchemar ou si c'est la réalité, et déclare d'un ton neutre.

-T'es timbrée Weiter. Vraiment.

* * *

-On fout quoi ?

-Bordel de merde, ferme ta putain de gueule Weiter ! Sinon je vais te faire bouffer le bonnet de Kyle PAR TES PUTAIN DE TROUS DE NEZ !

-He !

Et ben, je trouve que Craig est vachement porté sur le mot « putain ». Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

-C'est triste que tant de vilains mots sorte d'une si jolie bouche ! Je dis d'une voix sensuelle.

-On dirait une pédophile, fait remarquer Clyde en me fixant me dandiner devant Craig.

Mais je l'emmerde ce con.

Quoique.

Ça a l'air d'être le seul à ne pas m'en vouloir.

Oui, parce qu'en fait, Garrison nous a surpris dans les couloirs Kyle et moi. Et Craig par la même occasion.

J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à nous gueuler dessus comme un putois, mais à la place il nous à demander froidement de le suivre. Tweek, Clyde et Token en prime, vu que Garrison les soupçonnait d'être impliqué.

Impliqué dans quoi, ça je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai eut beau lui expliquer que j'étais juste venu offrir des fleurs à Craig pour sceller notre amitié, il n'a rien voulu savoir. Peut-être que c'est mon histoire de pâquerites qui l'a embrouillé.

Vieux con, va. Si je ne savais pas que c'était un pédophile, zoophile, qu'il avait changé de sexe et qu'il était aussi hétéro, homo et lesbienne, j'aurais mis son caractère grincheux sur son absence de vie sexuelle.

Mais bref. Toujours est il qu'il nous a amené dans une petite pièce qui semblait être le débarra.

Au début, j'ai cru qu'il voulais nous violer. J'aurais pu prouver ma bravoure en me mettant devant Craig pour le protéger de mon corps.

Puis j'aurais mit Kyle devant moi, pour qu'il puisse me protéger moi.

Mais en fait, Garrison nous a juste enfermé dedans et est partit avec la clef.

Et c'est tout.

-Bon, j'ai une idée ! On a cas jouer à actions ou vérité ! Je déclare avec un large sourire.

-Qu…quoi ? Mais si jamais on me pose une question à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre et que je suis obligé d'y répondre mais que je ne veux pas et que…balbutie Tweek tellement vite qu'il prend à peine le temps d'articuler.

-Tu pense à une question en particulier ? Glisse sournoisement Clyde.

Attendez, attendez. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement larguée là. Tout le monde a un petit sourire en coin, sauf Tweek et Craig, les joues rouges.

-Vous m'enverrez des vidéos de vos sex-tapes ? Je dis l'air de rien.

Non mais parce que…j'ai compris ma défaite là. C'est Tweek qui aura Craig. Au moins que j'en tire un profit, quoi.

* * *

**Et bien voilà. Fin du chapitre 7. Un peu court, je l'admet. He ! Au fait, petite question : comment vous trouvez Nina Weiter comme OC ? Chiante ? Lourde ?**

** Elle vous ferait regretter les Mary-Sue ? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon, je sais, ça fait depuis pas mal de temps que ne n'ai plus poster. Mais j'ai eut léger problème technique avec mon traitement de texte...comprenez par là que TOUS mes chapitres d'avance, y comprit ceux de mon autre fic, ont été effacé. Donc, bon, forcément, j'ai été dégoûtée...est je ne me suis pas remise tout de suite à écrire, ce qui explique ma...petite absence. Et la petite taille de ce chapitre, aussi. MAIS ! le prochain sera better, longer and funnier ! Quoique je ne peut rien promettre sur le dernier point...ce sera à vous de voir ! Sinon...et bien merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des Reviews et des PM, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

**n-Lilix : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, Nina est tordue...mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est ce qui fait son charme, je crois !

* * *

**P.O.V Craig :**

-Est-ce que c'est un homme ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que c'est une femme ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que c'est un animal ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça a un long cou ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que c'est un lama ?

-Oui !

-He ! Craig ! Craig ! J'ai gagné ! S'exclame Nina en se trémoussant au milieu de la pièce dans une espèce de dans de la victoire.

J'espère bien qu'elle a gagné. Dans la mesure ou elle joue toute seule, le contraire m'aurait fait peur.

C'est quand même la troisième partie de « devine à qui je pense » qu'elle fait, et c'est la troisième fois que son personnage est un lama.

Je pense que si elle en fait une quatrième, Kyle va craquer et aller l'étriper. Ça nous ferait des vacances, tien.

Bon. D'accord, sincèrement, je pense qu'elle me manquerait un peu.

Quoique. C'est vrai que depuis que Weiter est là, j'ai même plus le temps de me faire chiez. Elle est toujours là, à me suivre partout en déballant ses conneries…même quand j'essaye d'être seul à seul avec Tweek !

Bordel. Ça me rappelle qu'il me fuit comme la peste depuis que cette enfoirée de Nina à gueulé que Kenny voulait sortir avec lui…et que j'ai tabassé le pauvre, comme un con.

Et maintenant que tout commençait enfin à redevenir normal, il a fallu que Weiter parle de ses putain de sex-tapes à la con.

C'est franchement super, on est toujours enfermé tout les cinq dans le débarra depuis bientôt trois heures, et Tweek se tient le plus loin possible de moi, en me jetant de temps en temps des regards suspicieux.

Putain, à cause de Nina il me prend pour un pervers maintenant.

-J'ai faim, déclare Clyde, le dos sur le sol et les pieds appuyé contre le mur.

Ça fait au moins une heure qu'il joue avec un vieux Rubik's cube à moitié pété. Et il n'a toujours pas réussit à le finir, d'ailleurs.

Ce con. C'est tout juste s'il sait épeler son prénom…alors faire un casse-tête.

Tel que je le connaisse, il va bientôt s'énervé et le balancer à travers la pièce.

-Bordel, putain de truc made in China à la con ! S'exclame soudain Clyde en jetant le cube derrière lui avec force.

Tweek, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un prend la parole, pousse un petit cri aigue.

C'est trop mignon.

…

Merde. Personne ne doit jamais connaitre mes pensées. Sinon, mon image de mec cool et impassible est foutue.

-C'est ton cerveau qui est made in china, gros con, je dis avec mauvaise humeur.

Et encore une fois, Tweek pousse son petit cri ador…

Attendez.

C'est pas normal. D'habitude, je suis la seule personne à pouvoir parler sans qu'il n'ait ce genre de réaction.

Évidemment, Clyde ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon air perturbé et va pleurnicher vers Token en disant « Craig c'est qu'un méchant ! Y ma traité de gros con ! ».

Tient, il à fait un rime.

…

Merde, qu'est ce que je viens de penser ? Putain, Nina m'a trop influencé !

Mais c'est pas le moment de penser à elle. Pour le moment, mon problème le plus important est Tweek.

Quand je pense à tout le temps que ça m'a prit pour pouvoir lui parler sans qu'il ne hurle « trop de pression ! » ou « Oh mon dieu ! » toutes les deux secondes.

J'étais même arrivé à un stade où je pouvais boire dans son précieux mug de café.

Mais depuis que Nina à débarqué…j'ai l'impression d'être revenu a l'époque, quand on avait huit ans et que je pouvais à peine lui adresser la parole.

…Je crois que je vais pleurer.

En plus, ça fait depuis tout à l'heure que je me parle à moi-même. Sérieusement, c'est pathétique.

…

Putain ? Qu'est-ce que Nina est en train de foutre ? Elle chuchote un truc à l'oreille de Tweek…

Oh putain.

Connaissant cette dégénérée de Weiter, elle serait capable de lui proposer de venir dans sa voiture et l'appâter avec des bonbons.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'as cette tête de psychopathe constipé, Craig ? Me demande Clyde, toute rancune oubliée.

Donovan dans toute sa splendeur. Sérieux, j'vois pas où il va chercher ses comparaisons à la con.

C'est presque pire que Nina. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul qui peut parler avec elle sans pété un câble. Faut croire que les types qui ont pas de cerveau se reconnaissent entre eux.

-Pour rien du tout, je répond sur un ton glaciale.

Bon. C'est clair que si il connaissait mes pensées, il aurait sûrement pas recommencé à pleurer vers Token, son paquet de kleenex attitré, en marmonnant que je suis « qu'un poney psychorigide sans sentiment ».

Putain, mais ça veut dire que dalle !..Enfin, je m'en fous de toute façon.

Ce qui importe, c'est que maintenant, Weiter _sourit _à Tweek, qui lui sourit en retour.

Et là…merde. C'est pas possible.

Tweek vient de rougir, puis serrer Nina dans ses bras.

…Quoi ? Je viens de me faire voler mon caféinoman, sous les yeux, par une dégénérée, et ce en trente seconde alors que ça fait cinq putain d'année que _moi_ je l'aime ?

Je crois que je vais aller me suicider.

* * *

**Craig va il se suicider ? Clyde va il finalement trouver un cerveau ? Nina et Tweek sont ils effectivement ensemble ?**

**Oulah, ça devient trop sérieux pour moi ! Mais rassurez vous, le prochain chapitre sera P.O.V Nina, et ils seront de retour à South Park ! **

**Et pour finir...si jamais vous voulez un P.O.V particulier d'un perso, n'importe qui, n'hésitez pas à me demander !  
**


	9. The discovery : YAOI

**Voilà, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Et comme toujours, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me laisse une Review ! **

**Heu...pour une fois, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que : bonne lecture !**

* * *

-J'ai fait une bonne action. Ça devrait pas me gêner. Mais…pourtant si. Ça me fait tout bizarre, je sais pas comment l'expliquer. Est-ce que c'est normal que je ressente ça ?

-Je sais pas et j'en ai rien à foutre.

…

Je croyais que je pourrais compter sur Token pour m'éclairer. Je me suis manifestement trompée.

En fait c'est qu'un égoïste. Sans cœur ! Sans âme ! Sans sentiment !

-Désolé de te contredire, mais oui, j'ai une âme et des sentiments, dit Token en me fixant d'un air blasé.

Quoi ? J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

Bon. C'est pas plus mal. Maintenant il sait ce que je pense de lui, cet enfoiré !

Enfin. Techniquement, d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est moi l'enfoirée.

Je le retiens en otage en m'accrochant à sa taille comme une sangsue. C'est marrant, d'ailleurs.

En plus, d'où je suis j'ai une vue imprenable sur l'avant du car :

Je peux voir Craig serrant Tweek dans ses bras avec un air d'abruti heureux sur le visage.

Ouais, parce que ma bonne action c'est ça.

Hier, quand on était encore enfermé dans le débarra, j'ai eut pitié de la tête de dépressif de Craig.

Non mais sérieux, il regardait Tweek comme si c'était l'anneau unique. En plus, il avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

C'était tellement flippant que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'expliquer à Tweek que peut-être, il y avait éventuellement une chance pour que Craig le considère comme plus qu'un ami.

…

Bon, non, d'accord, je l'ai pas dit comme ça. Mais je vais pas entrer dans les détails, j'ai pas envie de faire monter le rating de cette fic à M.

…

Putain, j'pense de ces trucs bizarres moi, des fois. Enfin bref.

Tout ça pour dire que, maintenant, Tweek et Craig sont officiellement ensemble.

Grâce à MOI.

Ce qui m'a fait dire que. Un truc va pas. Je veux dire, depuis quand je rend service aux gens ?

Peut-être qu'un alien à prit possession de mon corps pendant que j'étais au chiotte. C'est toujours le moment où on relâche le plus sa vigilance.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est pour éclairer ce point que je me suis accrochée à Token tel une moule à son rocher.

-Écoute, Nina, je sais pas pourquoi tu crois que je suis une sorte de psychologue, mais…ben non. Je peux pas t'aider, m'explique Token tout en essayant d'enlever mes mains de sa taille.

-Mais c'est pourtant évident ! T'as l'air d'être le plus normal d'entre nous ! Tu me vois aller demander conseil à…Kenny, par exemple ? Je réplique en resserrant un peu plus mes bras.

-Non. Et je te conseil pas, d'ailleurs, dit Token en jetant un coup d'œil à l'avant du bus.

Je suis son regard et…oh.

Kenny me lance une œillade assassine…il a toujours pas digéré de s'être fait tabasser par Craig à cause de moi. Petite nature, va !

Je m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il se fasse latter comme ça, aussi. C'est de sa faute. Voilà.

-Bon, essaye pas de contourner le sujet, tu veux ! Si t'étais pas un minimum compétent comme psychologue, alors pourquoi est-ce que Clyde viendrait toujours chialer comme une merde vers toi ? Hein ? Je dis en le fixant, les yeux plissés.

Et je tiens à préciser ici que c'est vachement dur de fixer quelqu'un dans ma position. C'est-à-dire :

Étalée sur le côté, de tout mon long, sur la banquette arrière du bus, les bras autour de la taille de Token.

-C'est parce que…c'est différent, voilà, réplique ce dernier avec soupire.

Différent.

…

Je vois, je vois.

-Mais bordel…non, pas dans ce sens là ! S'exclame Token en voyant un sourire pervers grandir sur mes lèvres.

-C'est-ce qu'on dit !

-Casse toi !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai vexé, c'est ça ? Rhooo, mais fait pas ta…

-Bordel de merde, laisse moi RESPIRER !

Et sur ces derniers mots, Token me balance par terre comme si j'étais une vulgaire merde.

-Voilà un comportement bien agressif envers ma fragile personne, je fais remarquer depuis le sol.

-T'as fragile personne ? Mon cul ouais ! J'suis sûr que même Cartman est plus délicat que toi ! Réplique Token les yeux plissés.

-He ! S'exclame Cartman depuis son siège.

Oh l'enfoiré. Non mais sérieux, y a des trucs qu'on dit pas. J'veux dire, me faire comparer à Cartman…ben non.

C'est juste salaud.

Pas que je n'aime pas Cartman, non, non ! J'ai entendu parler de plusieurs de ses exploits, comme notamment faire bouffer à son demi-frère ses parents.

En chili.

Et je dois dire que…ça force quand même le respect. Mais moi, je suis pas un gros bourrin psychopathe.

Je suis une fragile petite plante devant survivre dans un monde de brute. Alors franchement, la comparaison n'est pas de circonstance.

Voilà.

-Toooken ! J'me suis coupé en ouvrant ma barre de chocolat ! Pleurniche soudain Clyde depuis son siège.

Token roule des yeux, puis pousse un soupire blasé. Et il marche tranquillement jusqu'au siège de Clyde, en manquant de m'écraser la tête au passage.

Sal chamois lyophilisé.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Une pauvre petite plante dans un monde de brute !

C'est scandaleux.

-Nina ?…putain…Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

Je lève les yeux, pour voir la mine interloquée de…Kyle.

Tient donc. Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là.

Bon d'accord, je l'avais oublié.

-Oh ! C'est trop gentil ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Je m'exclame en me relevant d'un bond.

-Pas vraiment, non. C'est juste que tu bloques l'accès aux chiottes, réplique-il les sourcils froncés.

…Bordel. Pour un petit vieux, il à de la ressource ce con ! On dirait qu'il a toujours une réplique prête pour bien me faire chiez.

C'est assez flippant, en fait.

Oh mon dieu. Peut-être qu'il peut lire dans mon esprit ?

-Haha ! J'ai compris ton petit manège, enfoiré ! Mais c'est finit maintenant ! Je vais trouver le moyen de bloquer mes pensées, et là, on verra bien qui rira le dernier ! Je m'exclame en pointant un doigt accusateur en sa direction.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, espèce de malade ? T'as complètement déraillé ! S'énerve Kyle, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Je lui jette un regard qui veut très clairement dire : « et mon cul c'est une raclette ? », puis je m'en vais.

La tête haute. C'est le petit détail qui fait que. On à la classe ou on l'a pas.

Bon. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une place ou m'asseoir. J'ai donc le choix entre :

Aller à côté de Cartman, qui s'est assit au dernier rang où j'étais avec Token un peu avant…sauf que ça ne va pas être possible dans la mesure où il prend à peu près toute la place.

Ensuite j'peux aller à côté de Kenny à l'avant. Sauf que je ne suis pas suicidaire, donc non.

Et là je dis que bon. Quoiqu'on on dise, j'ai un cerveau. Il est même plus développé que la moyenne.

Au niveau de l'instinct de survie. Plus communément appelé : lâcheté.

Mais nan. Vraiment, je suis quelqu'un de bien.

Enfin bon, pour en revenir à mon problème de place, le seul endroit qu'il me reste c'est…à côté de Bebe.

…C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand Barbara Stevens n'est pas collée à Wendy Testaburger ? Bon dieu, est-ce que la terre tourne même encore dans le bon sens ? Une invasion de vaches mutantes des Alpes est elle imminente ? La fin du monde est elle proche ?

…

Ah nan. On dirait juste que Wendy tente de régler ses problèmes de couple avec Stan.

Oui. Parce qu'elle a toujours pas digéré l'histoire avec Kyle. Enfin disons…que son petit-ami ait sauvagement embrassé Kyle.

Voilà. C'est plus juste comme ça.

Et là je dis que bon. Je comprend pas pourquoi elle en fait toute une histoire ! Je veux dire…il était bourré quoi.

C'est un peu vache de faire chiez quelqu'un à propos d'un truc qu'il a fait quand il n'était même plus capable de faire la différence entre un lama et une gomme Babar.

Et je dis pas ça parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé. Absolument pas. Ridicule.

-He ! Bebe ! Ça t'gêne si je m'asseye à côté de toi ?

…Non je déconnais. J'ai pas dit ça. Je veux dire…et si elle m'avait dit non ? J'aurais été obligée de m'asseoir à côté d'elle quand même. Ça aurait été horriblement malpoli.

Mon dieu…heureusement que je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent !

-Ah ! N…Nina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'exclame Bebe, le visage rouge, en fermant vivement le magazine qu'elle à entre les mains.

Les clichés sur les blondes sont vrais en faite ! Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que je me suis assise à côté d'elle pour lui vendre des churros ?

…

Merde, c'est vrai que je suis blonde aussi.

-Oh, pour rien de spécial. Je vais, je viens. C'est sûrement l'arrivée du printemps qui fait que. Ben voilà. je suis débordante d'énergie et…je commence en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

-On est en automne, réplique Bebe, perplexe.

Comment elle me prend trop de haut ! J'ai pas besoin qu'elle m'étale sa science, quoi. Changeons de sujet, histoire de bien l'enfoncer dans la merde.

-Au fait…tu lisais quoi juste avant ? Tu sais, le magazine porno que t'as caché quand je suis arrivée…je demande avec un regard innocent.

Elle à l'air choquée. Puis gênée. Et ensuite elle se met à rougir, pour finalement bafouiller un truc qui ressemble à « C'est pas ce que tu crois…».

Mon cul. Elle avait la même de tête de Kenny en train de lire un play-boy. Si c'est pas un signe ça !

-Rohhh. Soit pas gênée comme ça ! On l'a tous fait. Par contre…j'peux jeter un coup d'œil à ton magazine ? Juste histoire de voir…je fais en prenant mon air le plus candide.

Je ne suis pas une perverse. Non, non. C'est juste que…ben y m'faut bien un truc sur quoi fantasmer maintenant que j'ai mis Tweek et Craig ensemble. C'est tout.

-Je…je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Tu sais, c'est pas un genre que tout le monde aime, et…m'explique Bebe, ayant visiblement abandonné l'idée de me faire croire que son bouquin était un mode d'emploi Ikea.

Je la laisse pas finir sa phrase. Non mais parce que sérieux sinon je sens qu'on en à encore pour des heures.

Je lui subtilise ingénieusement son magazine, c'est-à-dire en lui arrachant des mains, puis commence à le feuilleter tranquillement.

…

Tient ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « doujinshi » et « yaoi » ?

Et… et y a deux types, un mec brun hyper balèze et un rouquin qui ressemble plus à un fille avec des poils sur les jambes. Ils me rappellent quelqu'un, ces deux types, d'ailleurs…qui ça peut bien…

…oh putain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

…

…

…

Par la barbe de merlin. C'est un porno gay.

Et le truc le plus hard que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, aussi.

…Mais bordel, comment Bebe peut mater ce truc et garder un visage aussi neutre que si elle lisait « comment s'initier au tricot » ?

Argh…je…je devrais pas tourner la page. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, une force supérieur m'y oblige !

Non, non, ce n'es pas mon esprit pervers. Bien une force sup…

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.

J'ai qu'une chose à dire :

-ME GUSTA !

* * *

**Hahaha...vous pensiez que Nina ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre ? Que le niveau de connerie était trop bas pour espérer encore**** baisser d'un cran ?  
Et bien vous aviez tord ! Maintenant que Nina s'est initiée au yaoi...je vous laisse imaginer la suite. **

**Oh, petite question sans importance : quelqu'un a-il reconnu à qui les deux type dans le doujinshi faisaient penser à Nina ? (même si bon, je vais de toute façon le révéler dans le prochain chapitre.)  
**


	10. oppan gangnam style !

**Je suis de retour ! Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : dans ce chapitre, pas beaucoup de Craig, ou de Kyle, ou même de Stan...cela dit, je compte bien me rattraper sur le prochain ! Oh ! et très important pour la bonne compréhension de ce chapitre : il faut que vous ayez écouté au moins une fois "gangnam style". Enfin...c'est mieux quoi. Et que vous connaissiez un minimum "Harry Potter", aussi.  
**

**Une autre Nina** : Youhou ! Merci beaucoup ! Quant aux fautes...hehe. J'essaye d'en faire le moins possible, mais le français n'est pas vraiment mon fort.

**Craig-Tucker :** Haha ! J'aime ton pseudo ! Si j'avais le tiens, je serais sooooo happy. Pardon, je m'égare un peu...heu...oui ! Merci beaucoup pour ta Review ! ça m'fait plaisir !

**kyley321 : **Et oui. On a tous des petits secrets. Mais là je dis : qui ne cache pas de Doujinshi yaoi sous son lit (quoi ? comment ça il n'y a que moi ?) ? En tout cas, merci !

**jess1993 : **Merci beaucoup !

**Romi-inu : **Thank you ! J'suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Me demande Clyde dans une tentative de chuchotement assez ratée.

Peut-on vraiment considéré que mater un porno est de la lecture ?

Voilà une question bien philosophique.

Faut dire que ce con de Donovan a toujours le don de me poser des questions pour lesquelles je dois réfléchir avant de répondre.

Par exemple, des trucs comme : « Pssst…hey, Nina, ça fait combien cinq fois sept ? », ou encore « Merde…t'écris déjà comment recevoir ? Avec un ou deux « s » ? »

Alors je dis que bon. Ce type me fait chiez.

…

Après réflexion, il vaut mieux pas. C'est la seule personne avec qui je peux parler de ma passion du Pérou. Et même des narines, parfois.

En plus, il partage sa connaissance des tacos avec moi. C'est pratique, maintenant je sais que les meilleurs se font à la « tacos caseros ».

-Du porno, je répond tranquillement.

En chuchotent aussi. Je l'aurais pas fait en temps normal, mais là…on a notre professeur d'anglais.

Le type le plus chiant de l'univers je pense. En fait, même Craig en train de dormir doit être plus passionnant.

Avec lui, on a pas le droit de parler. Le type qui se fait choper en train d'ouvrir la bouche se fait engueuler comme du poisson pourrit. Mais le pire, c'est si il entend un juron.

Au début d'année, un mec, Dog Poo je crois, avait lâché un splendide « putain de bordel de merde, fait chiez ! ».

La suite, je la connait pas. Tout se que je sais, c'est que le prof lui a dit de rester a la fin de l'heure.

Et on n'a plus jamais revu Dog Poo.

C'est assez triste comme histoire je trouve. Je n'aurait jamais eut le temps de lui proposer de me filer du pognon pour mon association.

Quoique vu ses habits et sa gueule, ça m'étonnerait qu'il avait assez d'argent pour lui-même, donc…ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, finalement.

-Du porno ? Répète Clyde, un peu perplexe.

Quoi ? C'est si étonnent que je puisse lire un magazine à connotation sexuelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que Kenny trimballe trois tonnes de play boy dans son sac ne choque personne, alors ?

-Oui, parfaitement. Du Yaoi, je précise après un temps de réflexion.

Et il se passe alors un truc assez étonnent. Le visage de Clyde vire au blanc chiotte, puis au vert vomi.

-Du…du Yaoi ? Merde…ne me dit pas que Bebe t'a…enrôlé la dedans ? Me dit il, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

Enrôlé la dedans ? Je trouve qu'il y va un peu fort quand même. Les adeptes du Yaoi ne forment pas une secte !

…À ce que je sache, en tout cas.

-Figure toi que ce magazine est tout à fait passionnant. Il m'apprend énormément sur le corps humain, je réplique avec un regard mauvais.

Clyde n'a pas l'air tout à fait convaincu. Il jette un bref regard au titre de mon doujinshi, puis commence à tripoter ma gomme babar, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise.

Haha. Si il savait toutes les narines dans lesquelles elle a passé. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est dégueu et que je devrais peut-être en racheter une. Mais je vois pas pourquoi j'userais du pognon alors qu'elle marche encore très bien. Je suis économe, voilà tout !

-Hey…pssst ! Clyde ! Souffle soudain Cartman, une table à côté de la notre.

Clyde a sursauté tellement violement qu'il en lâché ma gomme. Oh l'enfoiré !

-Oh mon dieu ! Baba ! Ça va, tu t'es pas fait mal ? Je chuchote à ma gomme tout en la ramassant avec douceur.

L'enfoiré qui nous serre de professeur d'anglais me jette un regard mauvais, qui veut probablement dire : « Vas-y, dit encore un mot que je puisse te coller pour le restant de tes jours. »

Haha. Si il croit que je suis assez conne pour le faire !

-Clyde ! Répète Cartman un peu plus fort.

Il a l'air d'être sur le point de se lever et fracasser la crâne de mon nouveau voisin de table sur le sol. Ce serait cool. Après, à la place du carrelage tout crade et moche, on aurait un joli sol couleur sang ! Et en plus, ce serait gratos. Parfait quoi.

-Ouais ? Répond doucement Clyde.

-C'est quoi la réponse à l'exercice trois B ? Vas-y, grouille toi ! Réplique sèchement Cartman en jetant un furtif regard au prof.

…Putain. Mais est-ce que ce type est con ? Il aurait encore plus de chance d'avoir la réponse juste en demandant au cochon d'inde de Craig. Clyde regarde le fameux exercice, mais vu sa gueule de constipé, je cois pas qu'il l'ait comprit. Je me demande même si il a réussis à le lire, en fait.

-Heu…trente-six ? Hasarde-il finalement.

Cartman lui lance un regard profond, genre « are you fucking kiding me ? », puis lui souffle méchamment :

-Tu te fous de moi ? T'as tellement bouffé de nourriture mexicaine que t'as un sombrero à la place du cerveau ? On est anglais, connard !

Ouuuuuh…c'était méchant ça. Rude. Mais bien trouvé, il faut l'avouer ! En tout cas, Clyde n'a pas l'air content du tout. Du tout, du tout.

-Progéniture de péripatéticienne ! Hurle-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Cartman.

Ce dernier lâche un « bordel de merde, Clyde !» entre ses dents. Bien fait pour sa gueule. Il avait cas ne pas être assez con pour déconner sur la bouffe mexicaine avec Clyde.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entend ?! Je ne tolérerait aucune insulte dans ce cours ! S'exclame alors le professeur en s'approchant de Clyde à petit pas furieux.

Parce que ouais, il est tellement petit qu'il met des chaussures avec des talonnettes. Ça le rend encore moins crédible qu'en temps normal.

-Ben…c'était pas une insulte, m'sieur, lâche Token.

Il regarde Clyde avec une certaine fierté. Faut dire que c'était bien trouvé, quoi.

…

Attendez…« progéniture de péripatéticienne… ». ça veut dire quoi en fait ?

-HAHA ! In your face ! S'exclame joyeusement Kevin Stoley rigolant bêtement.

Lui, c'est un geek accros à Star Wars complètement allumé. Il est presque pire que Clyde.

Toute la classe confirme. Enfin. plus ou moins quoi. C'est-à-dire que Kenny exprime sa joie en soufflant comme un malade dans une vuvuzela qu'il a sortit de je ne sais pas où…

D'ailleurs ça me rappelle. Je suis vraiment la seule à penser que en réalité, le père Noël c'est Dumbledore ? Je veux dire, avec une barbe pareille, il doit bien pouvoir y cacher au moins un lance-roquette. Genre, comme Marge Simpson cache des trucs dans ses cheveux. Enfaite ça serait un peu zarbi. J'veux dire, imaginez si pendant le combat de vieillard entre lui et Voldy, dans le tome cinq, quand Sirius venait de se faire buter, il avait sortit une kalachnikov de sa barbe. Ça aurait eut un tout autre style.

Mais je m'égare.

-Hey ! Clyde ! J'ai une petite question…en faite ça veut dire quoi, progénitiure de péripéta…paripaté…péripitaté…enfin t'as comprit de quoi je voulais parler, hein ! Je demande joyeusement tandis que le professeur essaye de reprendre le contrôle de la classe, avec autant de succès qu'une merde s'écrasant sur le sol.

Il interrompt la révérence qu'il était entrain de faire à la classe- j'ai du mal à croire qu'une simple phrase ait pu faire dégénéré les choses à ce point là, entre nous-et me regarde avec son sourire spéciale crétin.

Là, je le sens pas du tout. Je crois qu'il va faire une connerie.

-Ça veut dire fils de pute ! S'exclame il aussi simplement que s'il m'avait dit « je vais amener Maurice et Josiane à l'école ! ».

La clameur ambiante s'éteint brusquement. Token à l'air tellement désespéré que ça ne m'étonnerait pas de le voire se jeter par la fenêtre. Kenny regarde sa vuvuzela, avec un regard vide, puis la jette brusquement dans la tronche d'ahuris de Clyde. Elle fait un « bonk» sonore contre son front-ce qui confirme ma théorie selon laquelle son crâne est vide-mais il ne réagit même pas.

Et c'est là que je le vois. Le sourire sadique qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Monsieur notre professeur d'anglais. En fait, il a l'air assez crédible maintenant. Même si il a des talonnettes.

Oh mon dieu. Il regarde Clyde avec sa tête de pedobear psychopathe. Meeeeerde. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé-avec Doog poo, rappelez vous !- on ne l'a jamais revu.

Et si je ne revois jamais Clyde, alors…avec qui est-ce que je vais parler des narines et du Pérou ? Qui va me donner les bonnes adresses de restaurants mexicains ?

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose de puissant. Qui choque tellement tout le monde que Clyde puisse s'en sortir intacte.

…

-OP, OP, OP ! OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE ! HEEEEEY, SEXY LADY ! Je braille avant de grimper sur une table.

Je commence une chorégraphie improvisée, et tente la danse dite « du cheval ».

-Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka ! Oppan gangnam style ! Gangnam style ! O-o-o-o oppan gangnam style ! Gangnam style. O-o-o-o oppan gangnam style ! HEEEEY, SEXY LADY ! Je continue à chanter tout en me trémoussant sur la table.

C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on voit la différence entre film et réalité. Dans les films, tout le monde se serrait mit à danser et chanter avec moi. Dans la réalité, tout le monde me regarde avec une gueule qui veut très clairement dire « what the fuck ? ».

Haha. Je suis peut-être en train de me prendre le plus gros vent de l'histoire des vents, mais au moins, mon objectif est atteint. J'ai réussis à détourner l'attention de notre prof.

Il s'est évanouit.

Et là je me dis : comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ?


End file.
